Trust and Betrayal
by Automatic Flower
Summary: Inuyasha leaves Kagome for Kikyo. Kouga finds her, and helps heals her wounds...as he does, sparks fly between the two. Everyone predicted they were in love. But no one predicted Inuyasha would walk back into the picture. How will Kagome deal?
1. Lost and then Found

Well...it's a new fic! I hope you all like it...and hopefully it'll be as popular as CITR!! v.v;

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
==========  
  
Trust and Betrayal  
  
Chapter One: Lost and then Found  
  
==========  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome sat, propped up against a tree. Her bow and arrows were by her side. She was gripping the complete Shikon no Tama tightly. She was laughing. She was laughing, insanely.  
  
.: Flashback :.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked over to the undead miko. Kagome watched in horror.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but I love Kikyo."  
  
The said woman smirked. As Kikyo walked pass Kagome, she whispered cruel words.  
  
"Did you honestly believe he would choose you? Foolish girl. His heart has always belonged to me. You just can't compare to me."  
  
.: End flashback :.  
  
Kagome suddenly stopped laughing. She began sobbing.  
  
"YOU SAID THAT YOU'D BE THERE TO PROTECT ME!" she screamed.  
  
Why had be betrayed her like that? Why was life so cruel? She was failing school on her side of the well, while she had hunt for Shikon shards. And in the end, this was what she got?  
  
Naraku was defeated. The Shikon no Tama was completed. Miroku didn't have his air void anymore. Sango had avenged her village. Kohaku had been saved. Miroku and Sango were getting married.  
  
And Inu-Yasha had chosen Kikyo. Why!? Kikyo had tried to kill her before. Not to mention she had tried to kill Inu-Yasha too.  
  
And now, here she was. Alone, abandoned, rejected, neglected. She was losing grip on her sanity. She was lost somewhere in the forest. Where was the well?  
  
Where was Sango?  
  
Where was Shippo?  
  
Where was Miroku?  
  
Where was Kirara?  
  
Where was her family?  
  
Where was Inu-Yasha?  
  
Kagome buried her face in her hands. "I'm lost...I'm alone...and I'm scared..." she whispered to no one.  
  
She soon cried herself to sleep.  
  
--  
  
"Kouga! Where are you going?" Hakakku cried out. The prince looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Out for a run." Was all he said before taking off.  
  
Shinta soon came up behind Hakakku. "He's probably going to go visit nee- san again."  
  
Hakakku sighed and nodded.  
  
--  
  
Kouga, the prince of the wolf tribe, ran through the forest at top speed.  
  
'Where are you, Kagome!?'  
  
That mutt had better not have done anything to her. Kouga let out a growl. If he did...he'd break his arms, snap his neck and let him bleed to death.  
  
Normally, he wouldn't care about females. Actually, he most of them quite annoying. He had never liked Ayame that way.  
  
But as for Kagome, she really intrigued him. She had a fiery spirit. Even when he had kidnapped her, she was still stubborn. When she and the little fox runt tried to escape, they had been cornered. But she still sent the fox off, to face the group of angry wolf demons herself.  
  
It had started out as fascination. But as he watched her from afar, it gradually turned into love. It angered him though, when she wasted her bravery, courage and loyalty on that mutt.  
  
Suddenly, a scent made him stop. Then he heard a sound. He strained his ears.  
  
Crying?  
  
The scent was undoubtedly Kagome's. But could it be Kagome that was crying? He took off in that direction.  
  
--  
  
Kagome stirred. Opening her eyes, and looked around for her companions.  
  
When she didn't see them anywhere, it sunk in. She was alone. Miroku had Sango. Inu-Yasha chose Kikyo. The cruel words the undead miko said came rushing back to her.  
  
"Did you honestly believe he would choose you? Foolish girl. His heart has always belonged to me. You just can't compare to me."   
  
Tears formed in her eyes again.  
  
It was all a lie. Inu-Yasha never cared for her. When he said he'd protect her, it was a lie.  
  
He didn't protect her from having her heart broken.  
  
He didn't protect her from Kikyo.  
  
He didn't protect her – from himself.  
  
Once again, Kagome broke down into sobs.  
  
--  
  
Kouga stopped in the clearing. His eyes widened at the sight he saw.  
  
Kagome was leaning against a tree, sobbing into her hands. Her hair was tangled, her uniform was dirty.  
  
She hadn't even noticed him. He walked over to the sobbing girl and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga asked softly.  
  
She gave a start. Turning her head, she saw Kouga kneeling next to her, a look of concern written on his face.  
  
Tears still ran down her face. 'What happened to her? What turned her into this wreck?'  
  
Abruptly, Kagome threw herself into his arms. Kouga stared in shock. "Kagome?"  
  
His only reply was a sob. Figuring that he wouldn't be able to get answers to his questions, he sighed, and stroked her hair, whispering much needed comforting words.  
  
After a while, Kagome finally stopped sobbing. Before Kouga could ask, she spoke.  
  
"He betrayed me."  
  
Kouga looked at the girl in his arms. "What?"  
  
"He...chose Kikyo...Miroku has Sango...he chose Kikyo...I'm all alone..."  
  
He could hardly make any sense of her words. "Who betrayed you?"  
  
"Him...Inu-Yasha."  
  
Kouga gripped Kagome tighter and growled. So the mutt had caused her this much pain!? Next time he saw the dog, he'd REALLY snap his neck.  
  
Kagome broke down sobbing again. Kouga felt his heart twist for the girl in his arms. But what could he do to ease her pain?  
  
For now, he could only hold her close to him, offer her comforting words. What else? Bring her to the pack den, and help her forget about the son of a bitch mutt. But could she ever forget him? You can't just forget who you love. Well, loved. ...Did Kagome still love Inu-Yasha?  
  
"Kagome," Kouga strained. "I know that you won't ever be able to forget that mutt completely. But...but, I want to help you get over this. I want to help you erase your pain."  
  
Kagome's sobs soon died down into sniffles.  
  
"So," Kouga continued. "I'm asking for you...to give me a chance to love you."  
  
===============  
  
How did you like it? Good? Bad? Any suggestions? And I've got this whole story planned out... so; I'm not changing the plot or anything. But I can say for sure that this WILL be Kou/Kag! You gotta admit they look cute together.  
  
Inu-Yasha: What!? But Kagome's mine!  
  
Kouga: Ha! In your face, dog turd!  
  
Inu-Yasha: You - lunges  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha...osuwari.  
  
Inu-Yasha: ... incoherent mumbles  
  
=) Anyhow, don't forget to review!  
  
Ja, Saki


	2. Let Me Love You

Oh my god!!!!  
  
I love you guys so much!! I opened up my inbox, and there are like – 10 reviews!! I nearly fainted! I'm so, so, so, happy!!!!! This fic is doing better than CITR already!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Diable: Congrats on being my FIRST reviewer!! -Throws confetti- Thanks for being such a great supporter! =D  
  
rinfan1: ...Umm, sorry, but I'm a little confused. What was bound to happen? –nervous laugh-  
  
ahanchan: Wow. You've been checking if I've updated? I suppose I have to update soon...but I don't really have any ideas for that fanfic! v.v  
  
Roxy: Yeah, IY/K is nice...but it's literally everywhere. After all, we have to be fair to everyone, right?  
  
Kagome Zhang: Is this update soon enough? =)  
  
mel: I feel so loved! I never expected my fic would be so... I can't find the word. I hope this update was soon enough for you not to go into 'anticipation mode'. O.o; =)  
  
ArcticFoxFire: I said last chapter, this fic will be Kag/Kouga. IY and Kagome are meant for each other, but Kagome and Kouga are just SO adorable together! XD  
  
Blind Raven: Interesting name. I'm glad you like it!! =)  
  
BC1: Kouga/Kagome are so kawaii!! =D  
  
Sango14120: Nice name, Sango's cool. Kagome and Kouga will stay together.  
  
Moonglow gal: I'm so glad you're actually willing to keep on reading even though you hate K/K!! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. XD  
  
Mizu Youkai: I know eh? There are only so many K/K fics, and about half of them are...dead. I mean, they aren't being updated anymore! T.T So I plan to continue and finish this fanfic. =)  
  
theresa: They do look cute together, and do belong together...but then there's poor little Inu-Yasha...but Kouga is always rejected...but Inu-Yasha would be so sad if he didn't have Kagome...but everyone dislikes Kouga because they're so devoted to IY/K...but...but – but I can't decide!! ;.;  
  
Kouga: Can we _PLEASE_ get on with the fic?  
  
Sango: Yes, I'd appreciate it if you did. Hopefully I'll get to kick Kikyo's fat clay ass sometime soon...  
  
Saki: Language, Sango, language.  
  
Kouga: ...IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO START THE FIC THEN I'LL DO IT!!  
  
Saki: O.O  
  
Kouga: Now presenting, chapter two.  
  
Sango: Don't forget to R&R!!  
  
Saki: ...what they said.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
==========  
  
Trust and Betrayal  
  
Chapter Two: Let Me Love You  
  
==========  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So," Kouga continued. "I'm asking for you...to give me a chance to love you."  
  
Kagome's breath caught in her throat.  
  
She didn't know how to respond.  
  
Would he hurt her like Inu-Yasha did?  
  
Could she love him?  
  
Would she – could she – forget Inu-Yasha?  
  
Would she ever move on?  
  
"I don't know," Kagome whispered. "Will you betray me like...Inu-Yasha did?"  
  
Gods, it hurt to say his name.  
  
Kouga shook his head. "Never."  
  
Kagome, once again, didn't know what to say. The pain was just so unbearable right now. She had put everything in him, and he threw it all away for a pile of dead bones and _dirt_.  
  
"...Give me some time."  
  
And then she passed out.  
  
--  
  
Sango sniffled again. Miroku had his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"I can't believe that bastard chose a dead corpse over Kagome-chan."  
  
Miroku scowled. "Inu-Yasha has made a poor choice indeed."  
  
In the distance, the monk and the demon slayer watched a pair walking down a dirt path. Kikyo was holding onto Inu-Yasha's arm.  
  
As Sango and Miroku watched, Kikyo stopped, and so did Inu-Yasha. Kikyo leaned upwards and pressed her lips to Inu-Yasha's. Sango watched in horror as the two began kissing passionately, in the middle of the road.  
  
"Traitor." Miroku whispered to no one in particular – except maybe to Sango.  
  
"_Man whore_." Sango hissed.  
  
--  
  
"Kouga! Where were y- what happened to nee-san!?"  
  
A crowd of wolf demons gathered around the wolf prince carrying a girl with raven hair and 'odd' clothes, known as 'nee-san'.  
  
Kouga didn't answer. He walked to the very back of the cave – his private cave. No one was allowed to enter. He laid Kagome down on his sleeping furs, and sat down against the cave wall beside her. As he gazed inter her face, he brushed a strand of ebony hair off her face. He noticed, uncomfortably, that her face was pale and slack. She was thinner, too.  
  
'All because of the fucking mutt...'  
  
Suddenly, Kagome whimpered. Kouga reached out and took her hand in his.  
  
She was tossing and turning around. Kouga tried to calm her, much to no avail.  
  
"I...Inu-Yasha..." she whispered. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Kouga felt his heart twist. Even though he betrayed her, Kagome still loved Inu-Yasha. She always would – he couldn't deny that. But he could help take her pain away. He would help her forget – make it easier to bear.  
  
"Kagome," Kouga spoke softly, wiping her tears off her face. "I know that you will never fully him. But please let me help you take away your pain – and let me love you. Give me a chance, Kagome...I swear that I won't hurt you like he did."  
  
Surprisingly, Kagome's whimpers died down, and her tears stopped. She curled up, clutching Kouga's hand tightly.  
  
The prince of wolves blushed.  
  
_.: Kagome's Dream :.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha!!"  
  
Running...trying to catch up...  
  
It's cold...I'm alone...  
  
Please Inu-Yasha...don't leave me here, alone.  
  
Why is Kikyo here?  
  
No Inu-Yasha, don't go with her. Don't go with her. I promise that I can do anything she can. Please...  
  
"I...Inu-Yasha..."  
  
I can see you walking away with Kikyo. You are holding hands, much like how we used to. I never got to tell you that I loved you. I still do. I will always.  
  
You betrayed me. You wanted to make it up to Kikyo – but how will you make it up to me?  
  
Everything is dark. I'm crying, and falling into the endless depths. Drowning in anguish...  
  
Suddenly, I hit the bottom. Above me – oh so high above me – is a light.  
  
It's brilliant. Even from the bottom, I can feel the warmth.  
  
That is my goal. If I can reach the warmth...will I forget you, Inu-Yasha?  
  
I have to get up. I have to reach the light. I will move on. I will wake up from this never-ending nightmare.  
  
But for now, I can only lie here – in anguish.  
  
--  
_  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She felt very warm. Something beside was giving up so much warmth...she wanted to stay there forever...  
  
Opening her eyes, Kagome gasped. Kouga was lying beside her, asleep. She shot up.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Looking down, she checked to make sure she still had all her clothes on. She did. However, her yell woke Kouga up.  
  
"Huh?" He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Kagome had a look of horror on her face. He put two and two together.  
  
"I swear I didn't to anything wrong! I put you here, since you passed out. You were tossing around, so I held your hand...and you calmed down...and I fell asleep afterwards."  
  
Kagome nodded. A thought struck her.  
  
"Umm...Kouga? Did I say anything in my sleep...?"  
  
Kouga frowned, recalling she had whispered the mutt's name. "You...you called out...his name..."  
  
Kagome nodded again, this time tearing up. Her tears soon turned into racking sobs. Kouga watched the girl sobbing into her hands, the tears spilling out. Rather unsure of what to do, Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome, trying to calm her. When that didn't work, he turned her around, and let her cry onto his shoulder. He stroked her hair. He had a feeling he'd be comforting her a lot.  
  
"Shh, Kagome. It'll be alright. He left you – but I never will. I swear I'll stay with you forever. And longer if you want me to stay."  
  
Kagome gradually began to quiet down, once in a while sniffling. Her cheeks were stained from crying so much.  
  
Kouga looked at the girl in his arms. "Why don't you freshen yourself up? There's a hot spring behind the caves. The pack is out hunting. When you're done your bath, you can eat something."  
  
Kagome nodded, and stood up. Kouga wished she would speak a bit more. It was like someone blew out the fire in her spirit.  
  
If it were actually like that, that 'someone' would be Inu-Yasha.  
  
Before Kagome left the cave, she turned around and faced Kouga.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The young girl managed a weak smile. "Thank you."  
  
===============  
  
There? Is it still good? _Please_ review and tell me what you think!! Constructive criticism is welcome. =)  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. A True Smile

::Crying tears of joy::  
  
You people are too kind to me. I have so many reviews, I'm so happy!! To those who want CITR to be updated, I'm afraid there's going to have to be a little wait. It would be nice if you could contribute a few ideas though. ::nervous laugh::  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Diable: =) Well you were. And you were also the first reviewer for chapter two! ::Gives you a cookie:: Yeah, man-whore is pretty funny. I called a guy from my class a man-whore. The conversation went like this:  
  
Me – You MAN WHORE!!!! F-en bastard! Son of a b!tch!!!  
  
Anthony - ...Well...you're a...WHORE!!  
  
LOL! Me and my friends cracked up at the fact that he couldn't think of anything more original.  
  
theresa: Yeah, one of the reasons I like to write K/K is that there's so few of them. And a bunch of them are discontinued. T.T  
  
YSM: Don't worry, I plan to finish this one. =)  
  
KiLaLa, Inuyasha's daughter: Interesting name. Similar to you, I can't wait to write the chapter where Inu-Yasha finds out.  
  
MichelleAnneSummers: Oh yeah. I find it really irks me when Inu does something really mean to Kagome, but in the next chapter, they're back again! Grr...Kagome is too forgiving XP  
  
Tiffany: Actually, this is a K/K fic. But most of the other ones I write are I/KA. Heh...yeah, I'm mostly I/KA, but we have to be fair to Kouga-kun, right?  
  
anime3-for3v3er: Yes, it will be K/K, not I/KA. Sorry I haven't included Shippo. ::sweatdrop::  
  
Blind Raven: Hehe...I like to keep readers guessing! =) Though I may not be very good at it...O.o; But that's ok!! Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
KiaraNeko: Awww! That's so adorable!! ::squeals:: ...heh...  
  
ahanchan: I feel so special! =D Thank you so much!!  
  
Smurf2005: Yes, Miroku and Sango will find out. Mir/Kag!? Sorry, but I...no....don't...like it!! Miroku is Sango's and ONLY Sango's!! XD  
  
Rushyuo: ...I get this feeling I'm going to be leading a Kikyo bashing war again...  
  
JahSeeMun: Why thank you! Kouga forever!! He's such a cute wolf. Bushy tail!! ::starts chasing Kouga around::  
  
silverwind: Nice pen name! Yup, Inu-Yasha gonna get it. Reality will give him a hard kick in the 'derrière'. ;)  
  
DRUNKEN LANDLORD: LOL I love that pen name!! Thanks for the support =)  
  
Once again, THANK YOU ALL OF YOU!!! I feel so loved. ::Hands out Pocky::  
  
Sesshoumaru: Woman, _why_ do you always take this long before getting to the story?  
  
Saki: Why? You like it? ::Hope shimmering in her eyes::  
  
Sesshoumaru: No. You are in my way, therefore, get a move on or I shall kill you.  
  
Saki: T-T ...I'm telling on you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. But I DO OWN Kyoko, Yume, Seika, Suika, and the female wolf demons. MuhHAHHAAHAHAH!!!! ...Ignore me...  
  
==========  
  
Trust and Betrayal  
  
Chapter Three: A True Smile  
  
==========  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The young girl managed a weak smile. "Thank you."  
  
Kouga was surprised at first. Then he grinned back.  
  
--  
  
Five people, humans, demon, hanyou and a dead corpse, sat around a campfire in a tense atmosphere.  
  
The tension was so thick you could probably cut it.  
  
Sango tried her best not to lunge and grab Inu-Yasha and Kikyo's necks. Strangle them for a while...  
  
Only skin them alive...maybe starve them for a couple months...you know?  
  
Miroku had a frown set on his face, one arm wrapped protectively around Sango. Inu-Yasha was sitting next to Kikyo, cross-legged.  
  
Shippo kept throwing glares at Inu-Yasha, keeping it fresh to everyone that he too, felt betrayed.  
  
Even Kirara shot angry looks at Inu-Yasha and Kikyo.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that!?" Inu-Yasha suddenly burst out.  
  
Sango gritted her teeth. Was this bastard stupid or what?!  
  
"It's nothing," She strained, trying to keep her temper at bay. "Nothing..."  
  
"Hmph." Kikyo sounded.  
  
Sango caught it.  
  
"What was that?" The demon exterminator asked, voice coated in false honey.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Kikyo replied, smirking.  
  
Sango glared at the undead miko, who had stolen her words. At least Kagome would put 'and I quote...'! Thinking about how much Kagome was suffering made her even angrier.  
  
Sango cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her. Kikyo rolled her eyes.  
  
"So are we going to now?"  
  
Kikyo had a bored look on her face. "Well, Inu-Yasha and I are going to find a nice place to settle down. Whether you two tag along or not is none of my concern.."  
  
Inu-Yasha simply nodded.  
  
Miroku scowled. 'Whether we tag along...? Sango and I are not pets or animals. I could say differently about Inu-Yasha.'  
  
Sango seemed to be thinking along the same lines.  
  
Was Inu-Yasha insane, choosing this stuck-up witch instead of Kagome?  
  
'Do I really have to ask?' Sango thought to herself.  
  
--  
  
Kagome sighed. The warm water of the hot spring soothed her muscles. It helped clear her mind, emptying it of the whole jumble that had happened the past few days.  
  
It was too bad that she didn't have her stuff with her. Some shampoo and conditioner would have been really, really nice...and some soap or body wash. Jeez, she didn't even have a towel!  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, and ducked underwater. She swam around a bit before coming back up. Kagome rinsed the rest of the dirt from her hair.  
  
She looked behind her, where her clothes were almost dry. Kagome looked around to make sure no one was there. Slowly, she climbed out and rushed over to where her clothing lay on a makeshift rack. Pulling the garments on quickly, Kagome shook most of the water from her hair.  
  
Making her way back to the caves, Kagome stopped when she heard the sound of an infants crying.  
  
She followed the sound, until she found herself at the mouth of a cave. It wasn't that far from Kouga's caves.  
  
Keeping alert, Kagome stepped into the cave. Almost immediately, she found herself looking at tens of wolf demons. They were all female, or children.  
  
Kagome blinked. Several of the demons got up and greeted her.  
  
"Welcome to the female's caves, Lady Kagome."  
  
"Please come in and sit down."  
  
Kagome was lead away from the cave entrance, and seated on a bed of furs.  
  
"Umm...?"  
  
The female demons grinned. "Kouga has talked much about you, Lady Kagome."  
  
Kagome stifled a gasp, but could not suppress the blush.  
  
The wolf demons giggled.  
  
"Feel at home here, Lady Kagome."  
  
"Umm, please call Kagome. Lady Kagome seems too...extravagant for me."  
  
The demons nodded. One of them spoke.  
  
"My name is Kyoko."  
  
"Yume."  
  
"Seika."  
  
"Suika – Seika and I are sisters."  
  
"Haru."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Tanoshii!"  
  
"Bara."  
  
"And those over there are Negau, Kushi, Gekko, and Mugen."  
  
Kagome nodded, trying to remember all the names. She noted that some of them had very peculiar names. Some of them could even be male names. She was surprised someone was actually named 'infinity'.  
  
"But what about the children's names?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kyoko shook her head. "Wolf demons don't get their names until they are 16 seasons old. When they are, they are sent to a certain place to train with a master."  
  
Kagome nodded again, trying to take in all the information. Looking around, Kagome guessed that Kyoko was the oldest. For some reason, they all looked extremely young. It seemed that Tanoshii was the youngest – around 14 in human years. She didn't know how many demon years that would be.  
  
"So there are two different caves..."  
  
"Kagome, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Tanoshii asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Why don't you ever smile?"  
  
Silence followed.  
  
Seika whapped the young demon over the head. "Now look what you've done!"  
  
Kagome, who was looking at the ground, shook her head. "It's not her fault," she whispered as she ran out, crying.  
  
--  
  
The futuristic miko's shoulders shook as she cried.  
  
It wasn't Tanoshii's fault.  
  
It was Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome cried harder as she thought of the hanyou who had shredded her heart.  
  
I swear I'll stay with you forever   
  
Kagome's breath caught in her throat. That was Kouga's vow. Where did that suddenly come from?  
  
And longer if you want me to stay   
  
For some reason, Kagome stopped crying, and truly smiled.  
  
===============  
  
Saki: Don't forget to review!! =D  
  
Kagome: We'll all appreciate it!  
  
Sango: **LEMME AT HER**!!  
  
Miroku: Sango, we don't want to sink as low as _her_.  
  
Kikyo: Are you saying I'm low!?  
  
Saki, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku: Umm...**YEAH**!!  
  
Kikyo: T.T ...everyone hates me...  
  
Saki: Maybe you should try being nicer to others.  
  
Kikyo: ...maybe.  
  
R&R!!!! 


	4. In the End

Ummm...sorry for the really long wait ::dodges rotten food and rocks being thrown::. My internet has been really screwed! It took me half an hour for the log in page to load.

Yup...half an hour! I was really pissed...

Review Responses:

Theatre of War: Cool new pen name!! :D Love it! I can get high on just about anything (i.e. carrots, instant noodles, sugar, salt, milk, oranges, and vitamin tablets. Yup, vitamin tablets!!). Don't worry about the OC names, I can't even remember them all . But that's ok, I'm gonna try to make sure to write lotsa chappies with them so we can learn faster that way. Hmm...learning...it's a new territory for me. =)

Rushyuo: ::Hands you an inhaler and another bottle of Pepto-Bismol:: There you go. By the way, thanks for reviewing for My Last Breath. Well, yeah...Kikyo is really stupid, but I had to get on with the chapter...o.O;; Anycrud, sure, I can send Kouga to kill Kikyo!!

**--** Kouga: PREPARE TO DIE!!! ::Chases after Kikyo with a gun from Kag's time::

Kikyo: Omigawd!! HALP!! HALP!!! ::Tries to run, trips::

Saki: ¬.¬ Stupid, preppy freak.

Kouga: ::Shooting Kikyo:: Suffer, like you made Kagome!! Suffer, and then BURN IN THE PITS OF HELL!!!

Saki: ...::cough:: Well, at least he loves Kagome. =) **--**

Nethira06: Oh yeeesss...something bad happens to Kikyo. ::Evil smirk:: I'm glad you like the story!!

ahanchan: Yay!! The female wolves have a fan!! ...a fan..._a_ fan...T-T Oh well. At least someone likes them. Sorry, the chappies are really short!! But when I write long chapters, I find it harder, and easier to lose interest!

puffin: Thank you for the support! =D And thanks for reviewing for My Last Breath, too!

MichelleAnneSummers: ...what? Who's getting back together? ...eheh...I'm a bit confused. But I do know Kagome and Kouga are together, and Kikyo is going to suffer. Thanks for reviewing!!

Pinayazngrl: Yay! A long review. You are just _too _kind to Kikyo. Inu-Yasha will regret abandoning Kagome. Sorry about the long wait. :)

RebelHeart16: Thanks, I love your pen name!!

Adrian Winter: Yeah, I'll kill Kikyo off. =) ...Err...please put those away...If you kill me, or even maim me, I won't be able to update again...!!

Kitsune: I feel so loved! I'll try to lengthen them a bit...but I lose my inspiration if I try to write long chappies .

mocha: If I ever met them in person, I'd probably do the same. Yes, I will kill Kikyo off. She'd going to die, for sure. I'll try to make her suffer as much as possible under the circumstances. Wow, I didn't know my story was that good...XD I feel so loved. You people are so nice to me!

Smurf2005: Thanks for reviewing for My Last Breath! I'm so glad people enjoyed it. Thanks for the idea for CITR, by the way. Yeah, I should make Kagome realize that Kouga loves her soon.... And yup, Kag and Kouga's first kiss is coming up...pretty soon. Chasing Methuselah? I've seen it, though I've never read it. I'm still Mir/Sango. Heh...It seems like a very good fics though (1300 reviews!!) If only my fics were that great...::wistful sigh:: Anycrud, thanks!!

Miss Moonlight: ...'or else'. I don't like how that sounds. ...heh. Yeah, IY can be a pain sometimes. Sure, in the anime, it's all like 'IY and Kagome were made for each other!'. It's true, but I find it really unfair that IY is always running to Kikyo, and Kagome simply forgives him. In a lot of fanfics, I throw a fit because IY just totally ditched Kagome for Kikyo, and was really cruel to her, yet, in the next chapter, Kagome forgives him!! Grr! No person would forgive THAT easily. 'Love makes you do crazy things,' sure, but...still!!! That's partially why I wrote this fic.

princesskc: Thanks for the support! =)

.

Wow, so many reviews!! Keep them coming! XD By the way, could you do me a favour, and R&R for 'My Last Breath'? ::Hopeful::

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, or the song 'In the End' by Linkin Park. Lawyers, this is your cue to back off.  
  
==========  
  
Trust and Betrayal  
  
Chapter Four: In the End  
  
==========  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Over next few days, Kagome stayed in the female's caves. She got to know them better too, especially Kyoko and Tanoshii. Kyoko was extremely wise and had a lot of patience. Tanoshii was young and naive, full of energy and joy. Tanoshii reminded her of herself, before Inu-Yasha chose Kikyo over her.  
  
Oddly, Kagome didn't feel as sad as before. Of course, she still sometimes started crying whenever the topic was brought up, but with Kouga, Kyoko, Tanoshii and everyone to comfort her - it was hard to keep crying.  
  
Slowly but surely, she was healing.  
  
--  
  
"Inu-Yasha, can you slow down?" Miroku grit his teeth and tried to keep up. Sango struggled to keep on walking.  
  
Technically, they were running.  
  
Kikyo smirked from where she was, currently in Inu-Yasha's arms. It was easy for her, because she was carried everywhere.  
  
Sango wanted to slap that smirk clean off her face. She would too; except that Inu-Yasha would either permanently maim her, or the more likely: kill her. When Kagome was around, at least he knew how to treat his friends properly. But now, Sango didn't even think they were his friends anymore.  
  
_::It starts with _

_One thing, I don't know why _

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try::_  
  
They were hardly more than acquaintances now. She counted all the times she could have killed him before - but no, she, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo had remained by his side. They were loyal to him. Yet, in the end, this is what they got.  
  
_::Keep that in mind _

_I designed this rhyme to explain in due time _

_All I know _

_Time is a valuable thing _

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings _

_Watch it count down to the end of the day _

_The clock ticks life away _

_It's so unreal::  
_  
Everyday, ever since their first encounter, they had all stayed by his side. But now...he had that bitchy Kikyo, and for him - that was all he needed. He didn't feel that he needed Kagome. He didn't feel that he needed Miroku, Sango, or Shippo.  
  
_::Didn't look out below _

_Watch the time go right out the window _

_Trying to hold on _

_Didn't even know _

_Wasted it all _

_Just to watch you go::_  
  
They were trying to keep up with him right now, but he was just speeding ahead of them. Sango watched hopelessly as Inu-Yasha leapt through the air, while they had to run. Was the hurry anyway? Oh yeah, he and Kikyo were looking for a place to stay. Everything for the Shikon. Everything for Kikyo. All those good times from the days before, all gone because of his choice.  
  
_::I kept everything inside _

_Even though I tried _

_It all fell apart _

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory::_  
  
The days of the past where long gone now. Inu-Yasha threw them away. He threw away those memories. For a pile of dirt and bones. Seriously, what was his problem? And if they said anything about it, he would yell at them or kill them or something. What did he see in Kikyo? If there was something he loved about her before - it was gone now.  
  
_::Of the time when I _

_Tried so hard _

_And got so far _

_But in the end It doesn't even matter _

_I had to fall _

_To lose it all _

_But in the end _

_It doesn't even matter::_  
  
They tried so hard to collect the Shikon shards. Sango knew that on her side, Kagome was failing school. Kagome had said that school is where you get your education. It depended on your education on what job you would get when you turn into an adult. With a job, you earn money. If you had a bad job, because of the lack of education, then you had a lower income, which would effect your life. While Kagome was failing school, she had to collect Shikon shards, and this is what she got in return.  
  
_::One thing, I don't know why _

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try _

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to remind myself _

_How I tried so hard _

_Despite the way you were mocking me _

_Acting like I was part of your property _

_Remember all the times you fought with me _

_I'm surprised that it got so far::_  
  
Inu-Yasha was always putting Kagome down, and comparing her to Kikyo. She did her best to try to be as good as Kikyo. But she couldn't, and Sango hadn't wanted her to. Neither had Miroku or Shippo. They liked Kagome as she was, and wanted her to stay Kagome. However, all because Inu-Yasha was selfish, and couldn't forget Kikyo, he wanted Kagome to be Kikyo. They always argued, yet it was always Kagome that came crawling back, even if it wasn't her fault.  
  
_::Things aren't the way they were before _

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore _

_Not that you knew me back then _

_But it all comes back to me in the end _

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried _

_It all fell apart _

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory _

_Of the time when I _

_Tried so hard _

_And got so far _

_But in the end It doesn't even matter _

_I had to fall _

_To lose it all _

_But in the end _

_It doesn't even matter::_  
  
Now that Kagome was gone, and Kikyo was here - things would never be the same. No one laughed, no one shared their deepest fears or sorrows, no one cried together anymore. Because of this, they had all changed. Kikyo was getting bitchier and snobbier by the day, because she knew she had Inu-Yasha to protect her fat clay ass. If they said anything bad about her, she could just tattle to Inu-Yasha and he would obey her, as a slave or servant would. No one knew that all this time, he had still loved Kikyo. Sango thought that he finally forgot, and had new feelings for Kagome. But now they knew that he saw her as a second Kikyo. He refused to open his eyes and see that Kagome was Kagome, and no one else's copy.  
  
_::I put my trust in you _

_Pushed as far as I can go _

_For all this _

_There's only one thing you should know... _

_I put my trust in you _

_Pushed as far as I can go _

_For all this _

_There's only one thing you should know::_  
  
They all trusted him. They all believed he too, would stay with them. They were supposed to be friends. They were supposed to be allies, at least. But because of the one called Kikyo - everything came apart, everything collapsed. The trust - that took so long to build, took but a moment to take away. 'It takes a lifetime to build trust; but it takes a second to take it away.' It was true. All the faith that they once had in him - was gone.  
  
_::I tried so hard _

_And got so far _

_But in the end _

_It doesn't even matter _

_I had to fall _

_To lose it all _

_But in the end It doesn't even matter::_  
  
They weren't friends anymore. They weren't allies anymore. They would never be. Forget the past. It wouldn't rebuild itself. The friendship was gone. The trust was gone. The loyalty was gone. And in return for Kikyo, Kagome was gone. All their efforts were wasted. It didn't matter anymore.  
  
--  
  
"Kagome-chan, could you please look after her please?" Kushi indicated to the baby wolf demon in her arms. Kagome rushed over and took her out of Kushi's arms. With a sigh of relief, Kushi stretched and yawned. Kagome grinned.  
  
"It's tiring, isn't it?" She asked.  
  
Kushi nodded wearily. "It doesn't do much for my beauty either..."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kushi laughed and waved it off. "I know I'm vain. But I can't help it. How can I not be, with this charming face?" Kushi batted her eyelashes dramatically and looked innocent.  
  
Kagome chuckled. "At least you can admit it. And plus you're not a snob about it, so I don't mind."  
  
Just then, Tanoshii came skipping over. "Yo, Kag-chan!"  
  
"Hey. Bored?"  
  
Tanoshii pouted. "Yeah...I get bored so easily..."  
  
"Well, you are pretty young -"  
  
"No, I'm not young! I am NOT young! I'm a big girl now!!"  
  
Kushi and Kagome exchanged amused glances, before giggling. Tanoshii huffed. "What's so funny!?"  
  
Kushi made a waving motion with her hand, as if shooing something away. "It's nothing. Why don't you help take care of one of these kids? All of us are supposed to act as mothers to them..."  
  
Kagome gasped, suddenly remembering something. 'Mama! Souta and grandpa...I have to go back!'  
  
Tanoshii blinked in confusion. "What's so ::gasp::?"  
  
Kagome sighed. 'That's right...I haven't told them yet.'  
  
"Ok. Well, to say the truth, I'm not from this time."  
  
"...huh?" Tanoshii replied dully.  
  
"I'm from 500 years into the future. I came to this time because I was pulled into the Bone-Eater's well by a demon called Mistress Centipede. By using this well, I can time travel."

Silence.  
  
Kushi had wide eyes. Tanoshii looked like it was her birthday or something.  
  
"THAT'S SO COOL!!!" Tanoshii burst out.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Heh...heh...yeah..."  
  
"Kushi-chan? Could you please look after her?" Kagome handed the infant to Kushi, and hurried out of the cave.  
  
Kushi blinked. "I just had a sudden rush of déja vu..."

"Ah yeah, I think I did too..."

"...Somehow, I doubt that."

"Yeah, you're doubt is pretty accurate."

"Yeah, thought so."

"...yeah."

"Yeah."  
  
===============

Don't forget to R&R, and check out 'My Last Breath', please! Once again, flames are not tolerated, but polite constructive critism is welcome.

Ja ne!


	5. She Loved You

Wow, you guys are amazing!! =D

Review Responses:

puffin: Ah...well, hopefully this chapter will answer as to why Kagome rushed out of the cave. As about why Kushi had a rush of déja vu, well, Kushi asked Kagome to hold the infant, and then Kagome later asked Kushi to hold it...yeah. About Sango, Miroku, and Shippo...we shall see.

Sess: Yeah...I read something that isn't in favour of Inu, and then I hold a grudge...that goes away in about a day.

jammies2000: Yup, insightful is a word! =) Thanks for the compliment!!

Suicidal-Typos: Interesting pen name. Thanks!

hentai killer: Lol, I'm glad you like the story ::stretches arms as far they can go:: that much!! :)

Ceaseless Cloudy Days: Thanks! ="3 I'm more of an IY/Kag fan too, but Kouga deserves Kagome too!!

Theatre of War: Doesn't everyone get high off ramen? Lol - yeah - vitamin tablets!! All my friends think I'm insane. They're probably right too...::sweatdrop::

MichelleAnneSummers: Ah...I see. =) When I'm sick, I can hardly get 1 1 right...but that's ok...right?

Pinayazngrl: We shall see what Sango and Miroku do. ;) Of course Kagome would heal!! I can't her sad the whole way, now, could I? Lol, or else Kouga would probably try to...kill me...maim me...o.O;;

YSM: Yay! Another fan of the female wolves!! XD Yeah, Kagome was sorta...yeah...but - keep in mind that the person she loved most turned his back on her for her rival. And when Tanoshii mentioned it, it dug up old memories...especially Kyoko blamed Tanoshii, it reminded her of all the Inu-Yasha would blame her...so...it's the memories, and what it felt like when Inu-Yasha chose Kikyo over her. I would have put a flashback, but I didn't...::sweatdrop:: =)

ahanchan: LOL! Yeah, that's true. But 'Kushi' is based off 'utskushii', which means beautiful in Japanese. So...she's actually quite pretty...but vain...but nice...Ah well. I've finally updated CITR!! ::Tears of happiness:: It seems that TAB is doing much better than CITR. Yup, Kagome really needs a backbone where Inu-Yasha is involved...::sigh::

cristine 44: Continuation? You mean, update it, or a sequel? o.o

Rushyuo: ...Indeed, Kikyo is very...irritating...(I'll let you add on to the insult). But constructive critism is where you spot a few glitches, and point them out politely. Lol...no matter what though, I can tell you'll always hate Kikyo...

.

So many reviews!! I'm still so amazed at how many readers this fic is attracting!

I have another fic coming up, all I'm telling you is that it's an AU, romance/humour fic. It's very carefree...lots of fluff.

Okay, in this chapter, Kikyo is totally OOC, but it's necessary! Gomen!

.

Disclaimer: Alright, let's try that again. I don't own Inu-Yasha. Lawyers, you back away now. Yes, now.  
  
==========  
  
Trust and Betrayal  
  
Chapter Five: She Loved You  
  
==========  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Kouga-kun!"  
  
Kouga looked up from where he was rinsing his hands in the river. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome took some time to regain her breath before talking.  
  
"Let's go take a walk while I explain things."  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
'What does she need to talk about? Is she leaving? ...she can't be going back to mutt face, can she!? I hope not...'  
  
Kagome and Kouga walked in silence for a while, before Kagome decided to speak up.  
  
"Umm, Kouga-kun, how to I say this...?"  
  
"What is Kagome?" Kouga stopped and took her hands into his. "If you are leaving to go back to mutt face or something...I won't hear of it."  
  
Kagome smiled. "No, Kouga-kun. Alright. Let me explain. I'm not from around here. I mean, I'm not even from this time period."  
  
Kouga stumbled back, shocked. "W...what!?"  
  
"I come from 500 years into the future. I was pulled into the Bone-Eater's well by a demon. In this time period, I accidentally shattered the Shikon no Tama in an attempt to recover it from a crow youkai. Because of that, I had to help collect the shards. I traveled back and forth through time using the well."  
  
Kouga tried to process all the information in his head.  
  
So the girl he loved was actually from 500 years into the future. Okay, got that.  
  
It was Kagome that shattered the Shikon. He already knew that.  
  
The only reason she was here in the first place was to collect Shikon shards. Okay, got that too.  
  
She traveled back and forth between time dimensions. Whoa.  
  
"And," Kagome went on. "I have to go back to my time to visit my family and all...and get provisions and stuff. Not that I really need much now that the Shikon no Tama is whole."  
  
A horrifying thought struck Kouga.  
  
"Wait a moment. Are you deciding on staying there for good?"  
  
The question hit Kagome liked a ton of bricks. 'Am I...?'  
  
"I...I don't know..." Kagome looked away. She had wanted to leave before, but now she didn't because...because what?  
  
Suddenly, Kagome found herself in Kouga's embrace.  
  
"K...Kouga-kun!?"  
  
"Please don't leave." He whispered. He inhaled her scent of sakura blossoms. "The females wouldn't want you to...the pups wouldn't want you to...I don't want you to..."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. In truth, she didn't want to either...but what if Kikyo came back, demanding her soul? In her time, she could be safe.  
  
But at the same time, she knew Kouga would keep her safe.  
  
She didn't what to do, or say.  
  
She didn't return Kouga's hug.  
  
Yet she didn't pull away.  
  
--  
  
"You, girl. Go fetch some firewood."  
  
Sango radiated anger. For the whole day, Kikyo had been bossing her around, as if she was some slave. It took up everything to restrain herself from just hurling Hiraikotsu at her.  
  
"I said, go fetch some firewood!!" Kikyo demanded.  
  
"NO!!!" Sango hollered back. "You get it yourself!"  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed. She cleared her throat. "Inu-Yasha!!" She called in a fake, sugary sweet voice.  
  
The said hanyou came over in a flash. "What's the matter?"  
  
Kikyo put on a pouty face. "I asked Sango to go collect some firewood for me. I even asked nicely! But she yelled at me to get it myself. You know my condition. I get tired so easily...!"  
  
Miroku scowled at the miko. He had long discarded trying to be polite to Kikyo. Who did she think she was, bossing around Sango?  
  
But before he could finish his train of thought, Inu-Yasha had picked Sango up by the collar.  
  
"You will do what Kikyo says, or else..." Inu-Yasha growled. Sango glared up at him with determination. She wouldn't back down. Abruptly, he dropped her. Sango landed with a thud on the ground. From behind Inu-Yasha, Kikyo smirked.  
  
Miroku was nearly trembling with rage. There was a line, and the two had just crossed it. He stood up and rushed over to where Sango was. The monk looked up at the hanyou.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! That was completely uncalled for! What did Sango do?"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled him. "Everyone listens to Kikyo. Kikyo asked her nicely to help get some firewood, yet the wench yelled at her."  
  
Sango got up and walked up to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Just WHO do you think you are, thinking you can handle me like that!? YOU weren't even there when it all happened! For your information, she just commanded me out of nowhere to go 'fetch' firewood. You two treat us like shit, and we can't even stand up for ourselves? You are such a bastard for making Kagome going away! And this is what you traded her away for!" Sango pointed toward Kikyo. "A pile of dead bones and DIRT!"  
  
"But then again, we can't expect him to make the right decision, hm? After all, I wouldn't exactly call him much more than dirt myself." Shippo suddenly spoke up. Kirara growled at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Kagome tried so hard to stay with us - with you. But you drove her away," Sango had tears streaming down her face now. "You have no idea, do you!? For god's sake, she LOVED YOU!!"  
  
A stunned silence hung in the air.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't even know!? What's your problem? You ignored Kagome's devotion. Don't you see? We were all brought together by Kagome. When you two argued, it was always Kagome that came crawling back. Always. We laughed together, cried together...because of Kagome. If we never met Kagome, we wouldn't be here now. Miroku would still be hopelessly searching for Naraku. I would still be trying to kill Naraku to get revenge. You would still be pinned to the tree. Kikyo wouldn't have been resurrected. You would have stayed on that tree forever. Forever. Why are you so...blind!?"  
  
Sobbing, Sango ran off into the woods nearby, Miroku closely following.  
  
Leaving Inu-Yasha feeling guilty.  
  
================

Eeek...

No, Sango and Miroku did not 'leave'...

Sesshoumaru: They probably will.

Saki: ...

Kagura: ...?

Rin: Why's everyone silent?

Saki: ...where you do keep popping up from!?

Sesshoumaru: Someone needs anger management...

Saki: Shut up.

Kagome: ::runs in, followed by IY, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo:: We're here!!

Saki: Yeah, now you are.

Sango: Are we late?

Miroku: I'd believe so.

Inu Yasha: ...feh.

Kouga: Feh yourself, mutt.

Inu Yasha: What was that!!?!??!

Kikyo: Calm down, Inu-kun.

Inu Yasha: I thought I told you to stop with the pet names!!

Sango: ...he doesn't love her?

Miroku: ...he doesn't love her?

Kouga: ...he doesn't love her!?

Kagome: HE DOESN'T LOVE HER!?!!??!?!?!?

Inu Yasha : ...O.O;;;

Kikyo: ::sobbing in the corner:: T-T

Saki: ...-.-; R&R please!! Ja ne!


	6. Home Sweet Home

Sorry that took so long! I was sort of absorbed in watching DVDs these days -.-;. Plus it was my friend Haliey's b-day! We went to Pizza Hut, then to a candy store and bought lots of candy. XD I was on a sugar high for hours.

Oh yes. In the past, I have gotten several reviews that have asked things that are mentioned/answered in the author's notes at the beginning and end of the chapter.

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE BEGINNING AND END OF CHAPTERS.**

There. If I bold it, it's hard to miss, right? ::sweatdrops:: Right...enough of my mindless blabbering! XD

_Review Responses:_

Ceaseless Cloudy Days: I really liked writing that chapter, it's fun to scream at Kikyo. Hehe...sorry to disappoint you, but Kag and Kouga have to admit their love before IY interferes. ::sweatdrops:: But I will try my hardest to write as fast as possible, and update quickly too! :)

Theatre of War: Lol, none taken. I suppose they can all be pretty stupid...heh. But then again, I am too...so I'm not really in a position to say that!

Defafaeth Mechqua: Interesting pen name. What does it mean? o.O;; =) x.X Lol

Rushyuo: Kills her and feeds her to the worms? Aww, please don't be cruel to worms. XD Lol...Kikyo's so bad that even worms don't like her...The real Kikyo is ok, I actually sort of like her. But I despise the fake one...it seems most Kikyo-haters hate the fake one, and a lot of AU fics use the fake Kikyo's personality...o.O Hmm...And yes, the Shikon is whole once more. We shall soon see what Sango and Miroku do...and if you referring to the word 'it', yes, you did say that word!! XD

Lymaris: Thanks!! =D

bittersweet-memory: XD Thanks so much! Your story 'Someone to Be With' is awesome!

bunniculasama: LOL I love your pen name!! XD I love the books too. 'Freaking amazing'...? I don't think it's that good. But thanks anyway! ='3

jammies2000: Yeah, I feel mad at IY in this fic. :( But that's ok, I love him in all other ones!! XD Well, Sango was basically trying to say that they were good friends before, if not, acquaintences at least, but because of his betrayal, they lost the bond between each other. I love hearing people's opinions. Thanks! =)

sdgds: Wow, thanks! I'm flattered!

cristine 44: Lol, we shall see...

ahanchan: Oh no, Kag would never leave Kouga, and Kouga would never leave Kag! XD

Lunamoona86: I feel so loved!! ...well, my story is loved...not me...T-T ...Oh well, thanks for reviewing!! =D

Sess: I feel like that all the time...heh...you're not alone...lol.

puffin: ...uhh, no. Sango was just upset. I mentioned in the author's note at the bottom. Lol. Don't worry. We shall see what they do...soon...very soon...

Niko-chan: Heehee, I love to keep people guessing...XD. Yup, I plan to finish this story...including all the other ones...it's just gonna take a while. ::Sweatdrops::

Miss Moonlight: ...or else? Lol. I never like that threat. Leave it to the victims' imagination...::shudder::. My sense of humour is messed up, but I'm glad you like it!

megan: ...Umm, I'm glad you like my story, but the spacings are so that it doesn't looked cramped. I like things neat and tidy, including my chapters. Thanks for reviewing, anyway.

Kouga'seagleforever: I like your pen name! If you enjoy Kikyo bashing, check out my fic Caught in the Rain! XD Lol... It's true that IY doesn't treat Kagome all that well...another reason why I wrote this fic...=)

.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! XD Keep them coming!!

.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. Lawyers, get it now? I hope so.  
  
==========  
  
Trust and Betrayal  
  
Chapter Six: Home Sweet Home  
  
==========  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"...Are you sure this will take us to your time?"  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. "Yeah. I've used it many times. People are so doubtful about it..."  
  
"No, no! I believe you...I just find it a bit strange."  
  
Kagome and Kouga were looking down the well. Kouga had agreed for Kagome to go – only if he went with her.  
  
Well, Kagome didn't mind. In fact, she rather enjoyed the fact he was coming.  
  
"Though I don't know why..." she mumbled to herself, temporarily forgetting about Kouga's inhumane hearing abilities.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Kagome blushed and turned away so he couldn't catch it. "N-nothing." She stammered.  
  
Kouga smirked, obviously picking up the fact that she was blushing. It was his turn to blush when Kagome grabbed his and jumped into the well, Kouga in tow.  
  
Black and blue light engulfed them as they were warped through the interval of 500 years – into the future.  
  
Kagome landed on the bottom of the well softly. Kouga, who wasn't exactly 'used to' time traveling, landed with a thud, bringing Kagome down with him.  
  
The two were too shocked to move from their position. Kagome was lying on top of Kouga, who was blinking up at her.  
  
Kagome made to quickly scramble up, but Kouga stopped her with a bone- crushing hug.  
  
'He's so warm...' Kagome thought. Memories resurfaced.  
  
.: Flashback :.  
  
Kagome did have time to react when Inu-Yasha took her arms and pulled her towards him.  
  
"I was scared. I thought something could have happened to you..."  
  
His grip on her was firm. He inhaled her scent.  
  
"...I didn't want to lose you..."  
  
.: End Flashback :.  
  
Tears came to eyes, remembering that incident.  
  
'If only it were Inu-Yasha were embracing me right now...but he doesn't love me. He was hugging Kikyo that time. He was hugging the Kikyo in me.'  
  
She broke down sobbing again.  
  
Kouga felt his heart ache for the girl in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Shh...it's ok Kagome."  
  
Kagome shook her head while tears still ran.  
  
"No! I wanted him to stay! I thought we had a bond – but all he loved was the Kikyo in me...he didn't love me..."  
  
Kouga held her closer.  
  
"Kagome, there is no Kikyo in you. Inu-Yasha was a fool! He didn't appreciate what he had, and took it for granted. But Kagome, I will never, ever, simply acknowledge you. I will love you for who you are, not what you are. You are my world Kagome. I know what love is now."  
  
Oh how she wished it was Inu-Yasha had said those words.  
  
--  
  
"Mama! I'm home!!"  
  
"Kagome!" Her mother came quickly rushing out and embraced her daughter. After letting go, she noticed Kouga.  
  
"Kagome, who is this young man?"  
  
"Oh, that's Kouga."  
  
The three moved into the living room and sat down around the table.  
  
Kagome's mother looked around. "Where's your friend with the doggy-ears?"  
  
An uncomfortable silence hung in the air.  
  
Kouga cleared his throat. "He's...occupied."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I think we should tell her, Kouga-kun."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at daughter with concern shining in her eyes. "What's wrong, Kagome?"  
  
To Kagome, it was hell telling the whole story again.  
  
--  
  
By the end, Kagome was sobbing into Kouga's shoulder again. Mrs. Higurashi wiped a tear away from her eye.  
  
'I never knew Kagome loved him that much...'  
  
"Kagome. Why don't you freshen up? I'll go make some oden."  
  
The girl had a rush of déja vu. But she nodded anyway. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. Kagome climbed up the stairs, going to the end of the hallway and turned to the left. Then she realized someone was behind her.  
  
Kagome whipped around to face Kouga.  
  
"What are you doing!?" She cried out.  
  
The wolf demon blinked. "I'm not supposed to follow you?"  
  
Kagome's eyes bugged out. "NO!!!" She shrieked. "I'm going to be NAKED in there!!"  
  
Kouga blushed crimson.  
  
Kagome's face could have matched a tomato.  
  
"My room is over there," Kagome across the hall. "Stay there for now."  
  
Kouga, still flushed, nodded and practically sprinted off.  
  
Kagome sighed, however she felt like butterflies were dancing around in her stomach. She turned the handle and entered.  
  
Quickly, Kagome closed and locked the door behind her. Looking in the mirror, she noticed that she was slightly more filled out than she had been at hot springs about a week ago.  
  
However, she was still much thinner than she had been before...that.  
  
Chasing away her tears before they could spill, she made a promise to herself.  
  
'Inu-Yasha, you may bind me to you now – but I will move on one day. I will love again. Don't think my heart will be yours forever.'  
  
--  
  
"Mama...you made a lot."  
  
Kagome sweatdropped as she stared at the dinner table. It was covered in all sorts of her favourite foods. Alright, she wasn't complaining...but was it really necessary?  
  
In truth, her mother had been trying to make her happy; making sure Kagome didn't slip into depression.  
  
Not that she would...  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled inwardly at how close her daughter and that Kouga were.  
  
"Oh, I guess I got a little carried away," Mrs. Higurashi replied with a light, carefree tone. "After all, you might still be a little awkward with the food you eat over there."  
  
Kagome smiled and hugged her. "Arigatou, mama."  
  
Meanwhile, Kouga was poking around the kitchen. He seemed to find the coffee-maker to be very interesting...  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome called. Kouga whirled around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
...just not as interesting as Kagome.  
  
"We'll be heading off now." The miko was nearly out the door when Mrs. Higurashi stopped her.  
  
"Kagome, are you staying there for a long period?"  
  
Kagome stopped. She used to stay for huge periods of time when she still traveled with Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well...the jewel is complete...I...Inu-Yasha has...Kikyo..." she paused there. It was hard to get those two names out. She cleared her throat.  
  
"...and I'm staying at Kouga's den. I'm not sure..."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was positively beaming. "Don't worry about it then. Just remember to visit!"  
  
--  
  
"Ready?" Kouga asked. Kagome hoisted her backpack onto her shoulders and nodded.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
As the duet jumped into the well, they became weightless once again as they were sent five centuries back into the past.  
  
===============

Sango: That was pretty short.

Saki: I know...but I lose my inspiration when I try to write long chappies.

Kouga: ...sure.

Saki: Why the hell would I lie about something like that? -.-

Kouga: ...because cows can fly?

Miroku: ...they can?

Sango: NO, you idiots!! Cows don't fly!! Baka...

Rin: But Fluffy-sama does!!

All: ...Fluffy-sama...? ...Sesshoumaru, you mean?

::Kagome walks in::

Saki: ...late again.

Kagome: Sorry!

Saki: Please deliver the closing message.

Kagome: ::Sigh:: Alright. Thanks for reading everybody!! Don't forget to R&R!!

Kouga, IY, Sesshoumaru, Miroku: Cause we tell you to!! ::All 4 wink at the same time::

Fangirls: ::Sighs and faints::

Kagome: -.-


	7. Enough is Enough

Gomen about the long wait! v.v;;

Okay, now... a few questions to answer.

_What's going to happen to the Shikon no Tama?_ - We shall soon see. I don't want to reveal it beforehand.

_What was the point of chapter 6?_ - Kagome needed to go back to her time, especially since she hadn't gone back for a long, long time. Plus, I thought that Kouga should be introduced to the future.

_Is Kagome's mother a fun character to write?_ - Yes, she is. Very. Scenes with her are usually quite funny. =)

_Why didn't Miroku, Sango and Shippo stay with Kagome?_ - After Inu-Yasha chose Kikyo over her, Kagome would probably have run off. They thought she was going to come back, but obviously she didn't - and got lost. Sorry, I should have mentioned this part. Thanks to Shrimple13 for pointing that out.

_Can you included IY more? -_ Yes, I will. Sorry about all that. I will try very hard to include him more from now on.

I hope these will answer some of your questions. This is the chapter you have all been waiting for...let's see what Sango and Miroku do...

Well, it's kind of obvious. But, this chapter will answer/determine your question/theory. =)

.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. If I did – you really wouldn't be writing this story.  
  
==========  
  
Trust and Betrayal  
  
Chapter Seven: Enough is Enough  
  
==========  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sango gave a muffled yell.  
  
'I'm not their freaking slave. I swear, how long are they gonna keep this up!?'  
  
She slowly lugged the collected firewood back to the camp.  
  
'Why can't we just stay at an inn or something? Jeez!'  
  
Soon, the camp came into sight. She spotted Kikyo and Inu-Yasha making out, and Miroku with their back to them, reading a scroll. Shippo was glaring at the two lovebirds.  
  
Sango cleared her throat. "Here's the firewood, your majesty."  
  
Kikyo turned around and smirked. "Oh, no need. Inu-Yasha just got some. Sweet little thing, isn't he?"  
  
Sango, with great difficulty, suppressed her anger.  
  
"Alright then..." she strained out, once again having a hard time of keeping the fury out of her voice.  
  
Dropping the wood, she strode over to Miroku and sat down beside him.  
  
Silence reigned for a while Kikyo's giggles were heard.  
  
"Alright now. You two should go hunting..."  
  
Sango had finally cracked.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!? Seriously – who the hell do you jackasses think we are? If you hadn't noticed, we are human beings."  
  
Miroku had too, stood up.  
  
"Actually Sango, I didn't really expect them to realize anything."  
  
Sango sneered at Kikyo. "Oh, true. Especially since Kikyo is completely hollow and has no internal organs, for example a brain. What's with that look, Kikyo? Oh, I get it. You didn't get what I just said. Don't worry, maybe you'll learn some day."  
  
Inu-Yasha growled and stood up as well.  
  
"Shut up, bitch. You aren't half as good as Kikyo is, you have no right to say that."  
  
Sango rounded on him. "I HAVE EVERY FUCKING RIGHT TO SCREAM AS MUCH AS I WANT TO AT YOU TWO ASSHOLES!!!" She screamed right in his face.  
  
He was, for a moment, deafened.  
  
Kikyo finally stood. "In this time period, those of higher rank get more respect. You are of lower rank than m- "  
  
"Shut your fat clay mouth, Kikyo," Sango spat. "You aren't any higher a rank than I am. You go around, stealing dead girls' souls to live, you have part of Kagome-chan's soul, and to top it all off, you're FUCKING DEAD IF YOU HADN'T REALIZED!!!"  
  
Sango had hit a nerve. Miroku stood anxiously. Kikyo's face contorted in fury. She picked up her bow and arrows and aimed at Sango. Before she could shoot however, Sango drew out her sword and neatly sliced her bow in half.  
  
Inu-Yasha snarled at Sango. "What the fuck do you think YOU'RE doing, bitch!?"  
  
Sango returned the snarl, along with a glare of hatred. "What I should have done long ago, mutt. Had you recognized your mistake, Kagome would never have left."  
  
Guilt flashed in his eyes. Sango turned around to face a speechless Miroku.  
  
"Cummon, Miroku. I've had enough. I'm leaving."  
  
"I shall accompany you then."  
  
Shippo looked up at them. "You aren't leaving me behind, are you!? Not with that mean lady and Inu-Yasha."  
  
Sango smiled at Shippo, picking him up. "Of course not. Kagome would never forgive me if I left you with those two."  
  
Shippo smiled and snuggled into Sango.  
  
The four, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara walked away from the silent hanyou and undead miko.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned to Kikyo. "Kikyo, shouldn't we call them back...?"  
  
Kikyo scoffed. "Of course not. They are of no use to us."  
  
Inu-Yasha hesitated. "But...they're my friends..."  
  
As much as Kikyo mattered to him, he couldn't just leave his friends.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, who is more important? Me or those fools?"  
  
With a moment of hesitation, he replied. "You, of course."  
  
Kikyo smiled. 'I have you wrapped right around my finger, Inu-Yasha.'  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced one more time in the direction of where his friends left.  
  
'I'm sorry...'  
  
--  
  
"So, where are we going?" Shippo asked.  
  
Sango bit her lip. "I don't know..."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Anywhere is better than with those two imbeciles."  
  
Shippo and Sango both nodded their agreement.  
  
"I was hoping to look for Kagome-chan...wherever she is."  
  
The atmosphere became sorrowful. "If she's even alive..." Miroku mumbled.  
  
Sango heard it. She stopped. "YES, SHE'S ALIVE!! She has to be! Kagome wouldn't just die like that! No! She's not dead!"  
  
Miroku found himself comforting a sobbing Sango. Shippo too, was wailing.  
  
"You're right," he spoke softly, stroking Sango's hair. "Kagome-sama would not die on us like that. She is alive, the question is where?"  
  
Little did they know, Kagome wasn't that far away from them.  
  
--  
  
"Cool! What's that?" Tanoshii asked Kagome. Kagome looked up from the book she was reading.  
  
"Oh, this?" She held up the book. Tanoshii nodded.  
  
"This is a book. It's basically like a scroll, except that the pages are bound together."  
  
Tanoshii studied it carefully. "Can I see?"  
  
Kagome nodded and handed it to her. Tanoshii sniffed the book, and opened it up.  
  
"_Romeo and Juliet_. This is pretty cool. Can I borrow it?"  
  
"Go ahead. You can keep it, actually. I have another copy at home. That book is really good."  
  
"Thanks, Kag-chan!" Tanoshii hugged the other girl tightly.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Kushi and Kyoko came over. "What's all the commotion about?"  
  
Tanoshii held up the book. "Look! Kagome gave me a book!"  
  
The two older wolf demons studied it carefully, flipping through the pages. "Interesting. You have so many marvels from your time, Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled. "I suppose so. In our time, they aren't exactly considered 'marvels'."  
  
Kyoko looked up. "The humans from your time take all this for granted?"  
  
"Basically...not all of them. But, yeah – most people take this stuff for granted. I used to take hot baths for granted, until I came here!"  
  
Kushi laughed. "Same with your cleansers and soaps, right?"  
  
Kagome nodded vigorously. "My hair gets tangled so easily, so my shampoos are life-savers!"  
  
Seika and Suika soon came over and joined in the conversation. Soon, everyone was talking and chatting happily.  
  
It had been a long time since Kagome had felt this carefree.  
  
--  
  
Yawning, Kagome stretched. With a content sigh, she lay down and pulled her blanket over her. The bed of furs was extremely soft and warm. She was very soon lulled to sleep by the faint sound of crashing water from the waterfall nearby.  
  
_.: Kagome's Dream :.  
  
"Can I stay with you?"  
  
"Will you stay with me?"  
  
.  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
'Inu-Yasha...you came...'  
  
.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but I love Kikyo."  
  
.  
  
"Did you honestly believe he would choose you? Foolish girl. His heart has always belonged to me. You just can't compare to me."  
  
.  
  
"I'm asking for you...to give me a chance to love you."  
  
.  
  
"You...you called out...his name..."  
  
.  
  
"I swear I'll stay with you forever. And longer if you want me to stay."  
  
.  
  
Light...?  
  
Yes. It's close now. The light is...so warm...  
  
I'm almost there...just a little closer...  
  
.: End Dream :.  
_  
===============

Saki: Once again, sorry about the long wait. Guess I sorta slacked off.

Inu-Yasha: Damn right.

Saki: ::Glare:: But I also had other matters to attend to.

Inu-Yasha: Like...?

Saki: Like my _life._

Inu-Yasha: Really?

Saki: ...the word, please.

Kagome: Osuwari.

Inu-Yasha: ::Crash!::

Kouga: Since muttface would rather eat dirt...

Sesshoumaru: I shall deliver the closing message.

Everyone: ::Stares:: O.O ::Inu-Yasha lifts his face off the ground to stare::.

Sesshoumaru: Remember to review or I shall feed to my two-headed dragon.

Saki: -.-; Shoulda known.

Kouga: ...Please R&R anyway!!


	8. Improvements

So sorry...it takes so long for me to update . Gaahhhh!!

But, I am happy to say that this chapter is much longer than the rest...sorta...

And I'm also starting a new fic! XD You'll know what it's about when I post it! Muhahahah!! Nope, not telling...::readers whip out guns, knives, pitchforks, metal poles, bricks, etc.::

...::cough:: Maybe I'll provide a little blurb. Maybe. Anyway. Here are the eh...question/comment/whatever answers...

_What was with the dream?_ - Hehe. Well, the the light symbolizes Kagome's goal...which would be moving on from Inu-Yasha...finding new love. Heh...put two and two together...;)

_Is Sesshy gonna be in this story?_ - Yes, Fluffy-sama shall make his appearance soon! XD

_'It is sort of distracting to have dialogue other than the story line posted'..._ - Ehh...sorry. Lol...yeah, I might include more dialogue than necessary =P, but I find it livens up stories, and helps the plot to some extent. I'll try to keep it at a reasonable amount though, thanks for pointing that out DB.

_Could you not make your beginnings so long?_ - Hehe...whoops. I get carried away sometimes. Sorry .. I'll keep in mind to shorten it...but I like to throw in some of that when I feel like goofing off XP =D.

_Katrina-chan's scene_ - LMAO!! XD

_And to Raven... -_ XD Thanks! Ehh...you reviewed twice! =P Lol. Thanks for the support, you have no idea how much I love that. =D

_Any inspiration for for CITR?_ - =( Not much, no.

Inu-Yasha: Gods, woman...just get the frikken chapter started!!

Saki: -.- How impatient.

Inu-Yasha: :P

Kagome: ...sit.

Saki: XD Here we go...taa-daa!!!

Disclaimer: I own Inu-Yasha. I own Inu-Yasha not. I own Inu-Yasha...I own Inu- Yasha...not...::sigh:: If only there was one more petal...  
  
.

Saki: Okies...umm...that was too early...  
  
Oh yeah. I know there's hardly any, but there's some gore in this chapter...

Kagome: =) Okay, now...taa-daa!!  
  
==========  
  
Trust and Betrayal  
  
Chapter Eight: Improvements  
  
==========  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"As much as I love the caves now, I think we should clear the bones out of them."  
  
Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's wrong with them?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Nothing that big...but it still kind of creeps me out when I see this skull staring back at me- "  
  
"Hey, Kagome."  
  
"KYAAAH!!" Kagome screamed, whipping around. Once she saw who is was, she calmed down...  
  
Only to snap her head back.  
  
"Kouga!! What are you doing in the females cave!?"  
  
Kouga blinked. "I am the leader of the pa..." He withered under Kagome glare.  
  
"That's not the point!! You can't just walk in on a girl! What if I was...changing!?"  
  
Kouga smirked. The girl's face flushed red. "You pervert!! Get out!!"  
  
Kouga ducked all the objects thrown by Kagome and rushed out.  
  
Kyoko was laughing so hard that tears had formed in her eyes. She was rolling on the floor, clutching her sides.  
  
Kagome's chest heaved as she glared at the exit, where Kouga had run out from.  
  
Suika and Seika had too, witnessed the scene, as did all the others.  
  
"Wow, Kagome." Tanoshii said. "Before, if someone spoke to him like that, they'd have been beheaded...or worse."  
  
Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. "Oh yeah...I remember the first few encounters...such a violent guy..."  
  
"But he's changed, you know." Haru spoke, while nodding.  
  
"I believe it's because of the influence of Kagome here..." Kushi teased, wiggling her slender eyebrows.  
  
Kagome blushed. "N-no!!"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Sure...deny it if it makes you feel better."  
  
Tanoshii walked up to Kagome and casually laid a hand on her shoulder. "You like Kouga, don't you?" She asked playfully.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth, and closed it. She couldn't get anything out.  
  
Suika hooted. "Kag has the hots for Kouga!!"  
  
Seika nodded, laughing. "She didn't deny it!!!"  
  
Kyoko catcalled. "Kagome, you go girl!"  
  
"When are you gonna make your move?" Tanoshii inquired with a smirk.  
  
Kagome finally found her voice. "No!! You – argh!!"  
  
With that, Kagome rushed out of the cave.  
  
The females exchanged grins and high-fives; something Kagome had taught them.  
  
--  
  
Outside, Kagome sat beside a stream, against a tree.  
  
She was smiling.  
  
She felt so...carefree, and light. She was the old Kagome again...mostly.

She ran her hand through the stream, feeling the cool water flow through her fingers.  
  
The futuristic miko closed her eyes, still smiling. It was so fun, being with her new friends. Life was carefree, happy, and everyone was healthy...  
  
It was chaotic, but that was great! They all knew each other pretty well...except for a few of them.  
  
But even so, she still missed her old friends. Sango was still like a sister, and she'd never forget Sango, even though she might not ever see her again...  
  
She missed Miroku too, even his perverted habits. Have Sango and Miroku hooked up yet? Was he still a lecher?  
  
Being away from Shippo felt like being away from her son...it was quite saddening sometimes, not being able to see his cute little face, or have him clinging her.  
  
Yet the most...the most saddening...was knowing that she was apart from Inu- Yasha. She wanted so hard – so hard – to forget him. And maybe she'd move on...she probably would...  
  
...but no matter what, she would always love him. He was her first love, and you can't forget that. She would find another lover...but a part of her would always love him – and would always belong to him.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga's voice broke her thoughts. She turned her head to see the prince walking over. He motioned if he could sit down. Kagome nodded, and scooted over a little. Kouga sat down beside her. Kagome splashed at the water a bit, before drying off her hand on her skirt.  
  
"So...how's it going?" He asked casually.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Awesome. The females are really nice, and we're all very close friends now. It's carefree."  
  
It was Kouga's turn to nod. "So...how about the other...issue...?"  
  
Kagome's smile became slightly forced. "Oh, it's great. I don't really feel the pain anymore. I mean, I've got great people to be around. It's, it's a good life. It doesn't hurt anymore. It's..." She trailed off.  
  
Kouga looked at the girl he loved with pain in his eyes. 'After all he did to you...you still love him...'  
  
He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hardly noticed that she was talking again.  
  
"Well, if he can move on, so can I. Cause...if he loves Kikyo, I'm not gonna hold him back. I won't wait for him forever, and never love again because of him. Well, I know that even if I try not to...some part of me will always love him. But...the rest of me will move on. It'll just be that part of my soul that will never move on from that moment..."  
  
Kouga stared at her. Kagome was talking very fast, and her eyes were glossy. Yet, she was still smiling.  
  
"He can love Kikyo. She loves him back, right? They can be happy together. Sango and Miroku love each other too, so what's there to be sad about? All my friends are happy! Shippo will grow up, and become a big boy...and he'll find a mate, and live a great life, too. Naraku is gone...so he isn't around to destroy my friends' happiness."  
  
Kouga felt his heart twist for the girl in front of him. 'You care so deeply for your friends that you can throw away yourself and your own happiness...'  
  
"...and...I'll be very happy when you find a bride. Your bride would be a very happy girl too. She'd be very lucky. Everyone will be happy, so I would be too."  
  
She looked at him, and smiled, even as a tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
Kouga stared into her eyes. "Kagome...I don't want anyone else. I wouldn't take any other girl as my mate. I only love you." He reached out and embraced her. Tears rolled freely down her face.  
  
Kagome nodded, and returned the hug.  
  
Suddenly, the quiet, peaceful moment was interrupted by a scream in the distance. Kagome's head whipped up.  
  
"What was that!?" She exclaimed. Kouga's brows were furrowed.  
  
"I smell human blood...and youkai."  
  
Kagome gasped. "Could a village have been attacked?"  
  
Kouga nodded.  
  
Kagome stood up. "We have to help them!!" With that, she ran off to the female's cave.  
  
She quickly grabbed her bow and arrows.  
  
"Kagome-chan!! Where are you going?" Tanoshii yelled out.  
  
When she didn't reply, Tanoshii took off after her.  
  
Kagome ran outside, where Kouga was standing. "Kouga, we have to hurry!"  
  
Kouga was too stunned to say anything, but snapped out of it. Swiftly, he picked her up and ran off in the direction he could smell blood and demons. Tanoshii soon appeared behind him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled.  
  
"What the hell are YOU doing!?!" She yelled back.  
  
"Helping a village get rid of bloodthirsty demons!" Kouga replied.  
  
Tanoshii almost tripped over her feet. "Kouga, since when were you helpful in these situations!?"  
  
Kouga smirked. "Since Kagome."  
  
Kagome blushed. Tanoshii grinned widely. "Well, I'm coming with you!"  
  
--  
  
When they came upon the village, the first thing they saw was a swarm of youkai.  
  
"Why are they all here?" Tanoshii asked.  
  
Kagome grimaced. "I believe they felt the presence of the Shikon no Tama..."  
  
"Shikon no Tama!? You still have it!?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome replied weakly.  
  
Kouga sighed into his hands. "Well, we can't really do anything about that right now."  
  
Kagome nodded. "We have to get rid of these youkai. They're terrorizing the village!!" Immediately, she loaded an arrow and aimed straight at a demon's heart. Letting the arrow fly, she watched it slice through smaller demons. It hit its target. The demon disintegrated.  
  
Tanoshii gaped. "Wow, Kagome-chan!! You're powerful!!"  
  
Kagome smiled slightly. "Not really. Had I really been that much of an asset, Inu-Yasha would have kept me by his side."  
  
Kouga stared at Kagome in shock. It had been so long since she had managed to talk about the mutt freely, and casually, without breaking down or something of the sort. Obviously, Tanoshii had noticed too. She was shocked to the point of being speechless.  
  
"Oh, come on, you guys! Help me with these stupid youkai!" Kagome cried out over her shoulder.  
  
At once, Kouga started punching, kicking, and hurling demons so that they died one way or another – all painful deaths anyway. Tanoshii used a type of forestry magic she had learned, so that she was able to teleport short distances to confuse demons. When they were dizzy, she'd summon blades of grass that, while whizzing through the air, became thin blades. No need to say what the blades did...  
  
...Okay, well, bluntly putting it, many demons died because of the little blades formerly known as friendly pieces of grass.  
  
Kagome readied another arrow, but didn't notice the bat youkai charging towards her. When she looked up to aim, she was met full force by a bite and a body slam. Kagome's body flew through the air and landed with a thud against a tree many feet away, and fell to the ground. She was knocked out cold.  
  
Tanoshii gasped and ran to her. "Kagome-chan!!" The miko's temple was trickling blood, and the wound from the bite on her arm was bleeding heavily.  
  
Kouga was there in a flash. "Kagome!" He hugged her close. 'I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you.'  
  
He handed Kagome over to Tanoshii. "Watch Kagome for me."  
  
His vision bled crimson as he sought out the bat demon. "You!!" He hissed, and lunged at the bat.  
  
The bat was surprisingly quick, which proved to be a bit of a challenge. But Kouga was drunk on rage and fury. In almost no time at all, he thrust his fist through the demon's heart, and ripped it out. Kouga kicked the bat away, its beating heart still in his hand. Kouga's hand and forearm was covered in pieces of flesh and blood.  
  
"That's what you get for hurting my Kagome..." Kouga whispered. What was left of the horde had already fled, or was doing so, after seeing the bloody display of revenge.  
  
Meanwhile, Tanoshii was doing her best in trying to heal Kagome's wounds. She was starting to fear that maybe her training wasn't enough. Kagome was turning paler by each passing minute. Her wound still bled profusely, and had stained her shirt sleeve red.  
  
Kouga came rushing over. "Why isn't hasn't she stopped bleeding!?" He yelled at Tanoshii. Tanoshii looked down in shame for a moment, but then faced him bravely.  
  
"I'm trying you know! But I'm not a healer! I've only learned bits of it! Kagome-chan has to see a proper healer right now! Yelling at me won't do any good!!"  
  
Kouga bit his lip. "Sorry...I'll take her to the village healer right now." He was about to bend over to pick her up, but Tanoshii stopped him.  
  
The wolf demon girl shook her head. "You're covered in blood," she said. Kouga looked at himself. It was true. "You'd freak the villagers out. I'll take her. You should go clean yourself off. Heaven knows you'd probably scare Kagome too."  
  
Pain shimmered in his eyes. 'Why am I always so useless!?' But he nodded anyway, and went off to rid himself of the blood that stained his garments and hands.  
  
--  
  
Tanoshii had Kagome on her back as she walked towards the group of people huddled at the edge of the village, where they had been watching the battle. The village was a rather wealthy one. Some buildings and huts were destroyed because of the previous attack, and some villagers had either died or were injured.  
  
"Quick!!" Tanoshii exclaimed. "She needs to see a healer, right now!!"  
  
Someone stepped out from the crowd. "I am a healer. Bring her inside my hut." It was a middle-aged woman, with dark brown hair in a thick braid. She had dark grey eyes, was tall, and had a gentle but firm voice. Tanoshii followed the woman to her hut. It was lit brightly, with a hanging oil lamp and several candles.  
  
Tanoshii carefully put Kagome on a futon. The woman was busy mixing some herbs together.  
  
"Uh, ma'am? May I know your name?" Tanoshii asked politely.  
  
"My name is Miyaki."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm Tanoshii."  
  
Miyaki came over with the herb ointment. She smiled kindly at Tanoshii. "Could you please get some water? There's a stream behind the hut."  
  
Nodding, the wolf demon got up quickly and picked up the bucket at the door. She quickly jogged to the back, and sure enough, there was a stream. Tanoshii filled the bucket, and went back into the hut.  
  
Miyaki took the water, and dipped a cloth in it. Wrenching out the excess water, she dabbed lightly at the blood surrounding the wounds, cleaning it off. Tanoshii helped. Once the blood was cleared off, Miyaki spread ointment on some bandages, and wrapped it around Kagome arm. Then she dabbed a bit of the medicine on a smaller bandage, and wrapped that around Kagome's head.  
  
Tanoshii watched Miyaki move around the hut, getting more herbs, and making more ointment. When she was done, she put it in a small bottle. Miyaki sat down beside Kagome, across from Tanoshii.  
  
"Here," Miyaki handed the bottle to Tanoshii, as well as some extra bandages. "Change her bandages once a day, and spread ointment on the bandage, or on her wounds. I made the ointment so that it shouldn't sting, but feel cool instead."  
  
"Thank you so much Miyaki. In thanks of treating my friend Kagome's wounds, I'd like to help repair the damage caused to the village."  
  
"Oh, no, it's not necessary. We'll be fine."  
  
"No! Kagome would never forgive me if I didn't help! I'm sure Kouga would want to help too."  
  
As if on cue, Kouga entered the hut. Miyaki studied him carefully. He seemed a bit more intimidating than Tanoshii.  
  
"You two are demons, are you not?" Miyaki asked suddenly. Tanoshii stiffened.  
  
"Yes. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Miyaki waved it off. "No, no. I'm ok with most demons, as long as they don't attack people. Since you two seem fine, I'll pass you off as civil."  
  
Kouga nodded. "How's Kagome doing? Will she be alright?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome will be fine. Her wounds were already starting to close on their own."  
  
Tanoshii blinked. "How?"  
  
Miyaki grinned. "Kagome is a miko. Because of that, her miko powers will immediately start to heal injuries, even though the process is rather slow."  
  
Kouga scrutinized Miyaki. "How do you know Kagome is a miko?"  
  
"You see, I'm a miko too."  
  
--  
  
.:: Kagome's Dream ::.  
  
So close...  
  
The light...  
  
.: Kagome...I don't want anyone else :.  
  
...I can almost reach it!  
  
.: I only love you :.  
  
...just a little further...and I'll be there...just a little further...

...I can feel it...so warm...

...almost...  
  
.:: End Dream ::.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She tried to get up, but pain shot through her head and arm.  
  
"Nnnggh...oww..." she mumbled.  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga's voice called out. She blinked a few time to clear her vision. Tanoshii and Kouga were peering down at her. Kouga looked relieved.  
  
"You're ok!" he exclaimed. "I was so worried. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you..."  
  
"But he slayed the bat demon that hurt you anyway!" Tanoshii chirped.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thanks, you guys."  
  
===============

Saki: The closing will be short.

Sango: ::Nods:: Very.

Kagome: Mm hmm.

Kouga: Please review.

Inu-Yasha: ::Flashes smile:: You know you wanna.

Miroku: ::Grin::

Sesshoumaru: ...I still have my dragon on stand-by...

Review!!


	9. Rumours

Well...that took a long time. But finally -- an update!! ::Gasp:: Anyway...lol...

::Readers glare at Saki::

...-.-;; Umm...ok, an explanation? First of all, I was really busy with making my crappy little weblog...whatever...And after that, I caught a fever. In fact, I still have a really bad cough, even now.

So, anyway...I won't waste your time by ranting...

_Questions/Comments:_

_Will Kagome and Kouga hook up? _- Yes!! They will!! :D

_What does 'miko' mean?_ - A miko is a priestess, yup. =)

_Can you explain the dream? _- Ok...well, I did before in a previous A/N...(**read the author notes at the beginning and end of each chapter!!**) ...But basically, the light in the dream is her goal of moving on from Inu-Yasha. If you noticed, each time she dreamed, she got a little closer to the light. Can you guess what or who the light represents?? ;)

_Sesshy's coming in soon, right? _- Yes...I'm going to try to fit him in next chapter!!

_Then what about Inu-Yasha 'walking back into the picture'?!_ - In due time...in due time...;D

_Doesn't Kagome cry a little too much in this story?_ - Ehh...yeah maybe...-.-;; Well, more tears shall be shed, even so. Just keep in mind that while she is learning to love Kouga, a part of her still loves Inu-Yasha, dearly.

_To Kaoru Mitsumi..._ - ...either my story is very predictable, or you are physic. O.O

.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Some of you really know how to flatter...::blushes:: My writing isn't that great... If you wanna see some _really_ great fics, check out the authors on my fave's list. ::Starry eyes:: I idolize those authors...

I'll probably be updating _The High Rankers_ or _Caught in the Rain_ next...

.

Disclaimer: ...maybe I can strike a deal with Rumiko Takahashi...  
  
==========  
  
Trust and Betrayal  
  
Chapter Nine: Rumours  
  
==========  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sango sighed yet again.  
  
Miroku sighed yet again, as well.  
  
Shippo's stomach growled yet again.  
  
Kirara mewed, yet again.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku. "What are we going to do? The next village is miles away, we've got no food, we can't find any stream..."  
  
Miroku nodded. "The situation does look helpless. But I'm sure if we look around, we'll be able to find something."  
  
Sango gave in. "Fine. We'll go look again. We should split up. I'll go with Kirara, you can go with Shippo."  
  
"Alright. We'll meet back here then."  
  
With that, the two small groups headed off in search of food.  
  
--  
  
"Hey, Miroku!! I found some berries!!"  
  
Miroku dragged himself over. "Well, they seem edible."  
  
Shippo gave him a dry look. "I think I'd know if they're edible or not."  
  
Miroku nodded, remembering that Shippo was a kitsune, after all. So he probably knew these things... but he was too tired and bored to think logically.  
  
"Well, lets gather them, then...as soon as we find something to gather them in," the monk said as he glanced at Shippo.  
  
"I'm not going to transform into a basket." Shippo stated flatly.  
  
Sighing, Miroku untied his purple outer cloth, leaving the black robe on. "We'll use this then."  
  
The young fox shrugged. "Fine with me...as long as you don't squish all the berries by the time we get back."  
  
--  
  
"That looks like a stream. Let's go down, Kirara."  
  
Obeying her mistress' orders, the giant fire cat descended. Sure enough, a lively little brook ran through the forest.  
  
"There'll definitely be fish in this stream..."  
  
Meanwhile, Kirara was eyeing the large trout coming down with the current. Swiftly, she swiped it out of the water, and onto the ground a few feet away where it landed, twitching.  
  
"Good job Kirara!"  
  
For the next while, they waited patiently for fish to come down the stream. If Kirara missed, then Sango would have pierced it with a stake (made simply from a sharpened stick).  
  
After catching quite an amount, they decided to take a break. Suddenly, Kirara's ears perked up. After a moment, Sango heard the rustle of leaves. Eyeing the brush carefully, Hiraikotsu at hand, the huntress waited for whatever was there to show.  
  
Three normal women appeared. One of them shrieked at the sight of Kirara, while the two other gasped and stepped back.  
  
Sango let go of her boomerang. "Do not fear. This is my companion, Kirara. She won't harm you."  
  
"Who are you?" One of the women demanded.  
  
"I am Sango, a demon exterminator."  
  
Feeling more reassured, the women proceeded to unload the packs they had been carrying. From what Sango could see, they were merely regular village woman who had come to a nearby stream to wash some clothes.  
  
Even so, Sango was trained to never let her guard down. Carefully and intently, she listened to them talk and gossip among themselves.  
  
"...too bad we had to come all the way out here to wash clothes..."  
  
"Well, the men are working around the river, since some things were destroyed in the battle."  
  
"Speaking of the battle, it still amazes me."  
  
"I think a young girl with two demons is quite...unusual."  
  
"But they were just so kind, and so trustworthy."  
  
"Well, yes, but I find the girl's quite strange..."  
  
"And her clothes were so indecent...so short..."  
  
"Oh, seriously, you two...she and her demon friends saved us..."  
  
"True..."  
  
A light flashed in Sango's head. 'Could they be talking about Kagome? Is it actually Kagome?'  
  
Finally, she couldn't stand it.  
  
"Excuse me," Sango said to the village women who immediately ceased their chatter.  
  
"This girl you are talking about," She continued. "Do you know of her name? Or what she looks like?"  
  
The three women exchanged glances. One of them spoke. "I don't remember her name, but she has raven-coloured hair to about...the middle of her back, and bright, blue-grey eyes. She wore a white and green kimono with a strange red cloth at the front."  
  
Sango thanked the lady after getting directions to the village, and got back on Kirara. "Let's go, Kirara. We have to tell the others."  
  
As they soared through the sky, Sango smiled. 'Finally, we'll be united again. I'll see you soon, sister.'  
  
--  
  
Miroku sighed again. "When is Sango getting back?" He said to himself.  
  
As if on cue, a figure appeared in the sky.  
  
"Houshi-sama!!"  
  
The monk's head snapped up to see Sango waving.  
  
"She seems to be in a delightfully happy mood..."  
  
Kirara descended softly and Sango hopped off. "Houshi-sama! I have good news!!"  
  
Shippo hopped onto her shoulder. "Did you find something to eat?"  
  
Sango beamed, the first time in days. "I found Kagome's whereabouts!!"  
  
Shippo cried out in joy. "Really?!"  
  
Miroku, too, smiled. "Wonderful!! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!!"  
  
Sango grinned widely and grabbed her things, getting on Kirara again. "Hop on!"  
  
With that, they took off, in search of Kagome. Little did they know, Kagome too, was traveling.  
  
--  
  
For the fifth time, Kagome nearly collapsed.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Please, let Kouga carry you! You can't walk yet...your wounds haven't healed fully!"  
  
Kagome winced. "No...I'm ok...just a little dizzy...just..."  
  
And she passed out, vaguely hearing Tanoshii calling her name.  
  
.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was foggy. Blinking a couple of times, the scene before her became clear. Tanoshii knelt beside her, and Kouga was no where to be seen.  
  
Getting up (with some difficulty), Kagome looked around. "Where's Kouga- kun?"  
  
Tanoshii smiled. "He went to hunt. I'm supposed to look after you... By the looks of it, however, it seems you'd rather have Kouga look after you."  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
Tanoshii gasped. "Oh my god!! You really do like him!!"  
  
Kagome held a finger to her mouth. "Shh!!!"  
  
The young wolf demon mouthed an 'oh'. "Sorry..." Tanoshii mumbled, grinning however.  
  
Rolling her eyes but smiling, Kagome whapped her friend's arm lightly, before the two burst out in a fit of giggles.  
  
"So you like him?" Tanoshii asked.  
  
Kagome blushed again. "I guess..."  
  
They started to giggle once more.  
  
--  
  
"Stay here, Inu-Yasha...I'll ask that man how to get to the nearest village."  
  
Inu-Yasha just nodded and jumped into a nearby tree so that no one would see him.  
  
Yet again, Kikyo had him stay invisible and unheard while she went to do whatever she had to.  
  
'Kagome never made me do that... She got mad whenever someone insulted me... In all honesty, I really, really miss her... I miss the monk and the exterminator...and the little runt...'  
  
Strange how he missed them so much, yet he traded them all away for his dead, first love.  
  
From the tree, he watched as Kikyo giggled with the good-looking villager. It seemed more like flirting to him...  
  
'But I can hold it in for Kikyo, right? I owe her... I have to stop to thinking about Kagome...'  
  
However, as hard he tried, he couldn't push away the image of her looking at him with tears running down her cheeks, a look of pure betrayal on her face.  
  
Flopping back against the tree, Inu-Yasha closed his eyes.  
  
_.: Flashback :.  
  
"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! I am not Kikyo! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!"  
  
"...::sniff::...You're not Kikyo...hmph. I was a fool to think you were her. After all, Kikyo was much prettier."  
  
Kagome's face flushed red from anger.  
  
'She looks cute like that...'  
  
.  
  
"Don't go!!"  
  
"... 'don't go'...?"  
  
"...eh?"  
  
Kagome blushed. Inu-Yasha, too, blushed crimson before letting her hand go as if it burned.  
  
"It seems that Inu-Yasha is embarrassed about his emotional outburst..." Myouga stated.  
  
"...keh!"  
  
'I wouldn't know what I'd do if you actually died...'  
  
.  
  
"Naraku!!" Kagome shouted as she let her arrow fly. It pierced through the thick miasma, hitting his left arm.  
  
"You are despicable, toying with people's hearts! Die, Naraku!!" She yelled in rage. Releasing another arrow, it hit it's target, successfully lodging itself into his shoulder.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared in shock. 'Kagome...'  
  
.  
  
"...so, I don't know who I may kill next time...it could be you..."  
  
Kagome hugged his shoulders. "...I understand..."  
  
'If I killed you in my demon form, I would never be able to live with myself...'  
  
.  
  
"Can I stay with you?"  
  
"...will you stay me?"  
  
Kagome smiled and took his hand. As they walked, Inu-Yasha wrapped his hand around hers.  
  
'I don't want you to ever leave my side... stay with me, Kagome...'  
  
.: End Flashback :._  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes again, and sighed. 'If she loved me as much as Sango said before...has she moved on from me yet?'  
  
A large part wished she didn't...for a part him loved her too...  
  
_Inu-Yasha, you fool..._  
  
===============

Saki: Wooh!! Finally...

Kouga: ::Rolls eyes:: Yeah, finally...

Sesshoumaru: I cannot believe you are going to add me in such a worthless story.

Saki: ::Lip quivers...starts sobbing::

Kagome: ...awww, that was so mean!!

Sesshoumaru: You think I care?

Kagura: ::Glares at Sesshoumaru:: Both me and Rin disapprove of you being a heartless bastard.

Sesshoumaru: ...

Inu-Yasha: ...this story is messed up. One moment I'm a jerk and the next I'm all soft over missing Kagome.

Saki: In the anime and manga you're like that, but the series isn't messed up, is it?

Inu-Yasha: ...wench.

Saki: Yup, that's me. Anyway, don't forget to review! If you don't review, I won't update!!

Kouga: Even if people do review, it takes you ages to update.

Saki: ...but if they do review, I'll know people still like my story...and it'll make me update faster than if I don't get any reviews at all.

Kouga: ::Shrug:: Fair enough. ...So update, so I can hook up with Kagome faster!!

Inu-Yasha: ::Shoots Kouga an evil glare:: Bastard.


	10. Ookami

That was a quick update! n.n

... to me, anyway. This chapter might be a little confusing, but I'm going to be explaining it some more next chapter, so don't worry. Hehe... things will start to get interesting here...

Question Replies:

_Kaoru Mitsumi..._ - I'm sorry, but this story is definitely K/K. I'm glad you're a very loyal IY/K fan, I love the pairing too, but this story is K/K, and that won't change. About Kagome 'suddenly' falling in love with Kouga... alright, it's probably a bit rushed, but it wasn't exactly 'sudden'. But, anyway, I'm glad you've liked the story up until now, and thanks for reviewing. =)

_The main pairing here is Kouga/Kagome, right?_ - It sure is! xD Yeah, a little bit of a triangle, but you know... K/K!!! Woot!

_Can't you make chapters longer?_ - Ehh.... I can try, but I doubt I can. I'm not very good with the lengths of chapters... that's how I lose my will to write. Gomen!

_Does IY get rid of Kikyo?_ - Hehe... we shall see! :D

_I want more K/K action! Not just hugs and stuff! -_ Umm... ::sweatdrop:: I can try to add them kissing, but I doubt there'll be like... lime and stuff. x.X I just... can't write that... I can try, but I doubt it... But... umm... Agh! I'll see what I can do. n.n

.

Wooh!! I'm sooo happy! You guys are so wonderful! This fic broke over 200 reviews!! ::Tears of happiness:: I was hardly expecting any reviews at all when I first posted... and here this fic stands, most popular out of my fics, and with over 200 reviews!!! This is my dream come true... ::Tears:: I love you all so much!! ::Throws confetti, hands out jumbo plushies to everyone::

Thank you so much!

.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha... Rumiko Takahashi refuses to sell him to me...

==========

Trust and Betrayal

Chapter Ten: Ookami

==========

.

.

.

"A young woman with two demons? Yes, they did pass by here. They saved our village!"

Sango pressed on. "Do you remember her name?"

The man though hard. "No, I'm sorry."

Frustrated beyond belief, Sango sat down on a rock. Miroku patted her shoulder.

"If your hand goes any further south..."

He took his hand away.

"I just don't get this. Everyone is grateful for this 'young woman' for saving them all, but no one remembers her name!! How am I supposed to know if it was--"

"I remember her name."

Sango looked up to see a little girl staring back at her. She wore a simple, pale yellow yukata.

"You do?" Sango questioned.

The girl nodded. "Kagome-chan, we called her."

Sango's eyes widened. "It's her!! It's really her!" She jumped up and hugged Miroku. Miroku smiled and hugged her back. Sango blushed and pulled away.

The huntress cleared her throat, and was going to thank the girl... but she had disappeared.

"Weird," Sango murmured as she scanned the area.

"Well," Miroku spoke. "Now we now it definitely was Kagome-sama."

Shippo nodded. "I might be able to pick up her scent... I doubt it'll be easy, though. The jerk would probably be good as this, but I'd rather die than have him help us." He finished, crossing his arms and glaring at a random spot. If looks could kill, the spot on the ground might have burst into flame.

Sango agreed. "Same. I personally despise that hanyou right now. I probably always will from now on."

"Yes, Inu-Yasha was a fool..." Miroku sighed. "But I suppose Kikyo has something to do with it too."

"The bitch..." Sango hissed as her eyes narrowed.

"Anyhow," Miroku cleared his throat, breaking the... less than positive atmosphere. "I believe we should get going if we ever plan to catch up with Kagome-sama."

Nodding, Sango forgot about her grudge for the moment, and picked up Hiraikotsu. Shippo jumped into Miroku shoulder, Kirara on Sango's, and they continued on their journey in search of the futuristic miko.

--

"Oh, you're finally back!!" Kagome was shocked when Kyoko threw her arms around both her and Tanoshii.

"We were so worried!" Kyoko exclaimed. "We all thought you'd be back really soon, but you were gone for more than a day."

Haru sighed. "At least they're ok. I keep telling you: when you don't know, hope for the best. When you do know, face the truth. You worry too much, Kyoko... be more light-hearted and optimistic, will ya?"

Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry we worried you guys so much... but it's great to know you care."

"Of course we do!" Kushi cried out. Kagome laughed.

"Oh yes," Tanoshii said, smirking. "I believe that I should inform you all of Kagome's little--"

"Shhhh!!!" Kagome hissed, slapping a hand over her mouth. Tanoshii pushed it away and ducked when Kagome tried to tackle her.

"I believe," she tried again, pausing whenever Kagome would try to tackle or shut her up in some way. "That our friend Kagome here..."

Everyone watched in sheer humour and amusement.

"Has a crush on Kouga!!" Tanoshii managed to shout out before a blushing Kagome knocked her to the ground.

"You!"

"Aww gee, Kags, don't be shy! You should be more open about your feelings!" Sakura teased.

Kagome got up, resembling a bright red cherry. "I'm... I'm going to the hot springs." She mumbled, quickly grabbing her stuff and shuffling out.

The demons exchanged glances before bursting into a fit of giggles.

--

Kagome let the hot over her sore muscles.

'I guess I really do like Kouga, then? I find myself thinking more about him than Inu-Yasha these days...

... Inu-Yasha...

I really, really love you, Inu-Yasha... I always will. But, please understand... I have been given a chance to love someone else who loves me back with all their heart, and this is what I need. I won't pass up this chance. Inu-Yasha, I understand you love Kikyo, so I'll let you be...

Forever, you'll my first love... and you'll have a very special place in my heart. You taught me how to love someone, what it felt like... and you taught me the meaning of heartbreak.

But through all the pain and joy, love and sorrow... now I really love Kouga, and I choose to be with him...

... Inu-Yasha... please understand... please, be happy with Kikyo... I won't forget you, my first love...'

She took the Shikon from her neck and gazed at it. She saw the reflection of her eyes in the jewel.

She knew what she had to do.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and made a wish.

Her body glowed light pink for a moment, and the transformation began. She felt her ears become pointed, her hair become longer. Her nails became claws, her legs lengthened slightly, her feet and hands became bigger. She felt her strength increase, her hearing became sharper.

Finally, it stopped. At first, she was afraid to open her eyes. 'What is there to be afraid of?'

Slowly, they opened. She gasped at her reflection in the water.

She didn't look all that different, but her hair was much longer, she had fangs, claws, and her sight was much better as well.

"I'm... really a wolf demon now."

Kagome opened her hand. The Shikon no Tama was still clutched in her palm. She bit her lip lightly. 'What if I tainted it?'

However, on closer inspection... she noticed the jewel had turned a grayish colour.

"What? What happened?"

Suddenly, she passed out.

.: Dream :.

Light. I'm surrounded by light.

"Kagome..." a voice spoke my name. I opened my eyes. The brightness didn't glare... it was a soft, caressing light...

I looked around, trying to locate where the voice came from.

"I have no physical body. However, pay heed to what I say."

Kagome nodded.

"Your wish has been granted. However, you did not taint the jewel."

"How?"

"Well, I'm getting to that... however, it should have been tainted... your wish was a self-beneficial wish after all." The voice had a slight edge to it when it said that.

Kagome looked down in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Do not worry, Kagome. The jewel, along with granting your wish, has also given you something... more."

"...more?"

"Now, your body houses a spiritual power that was previously contained in the jewel. As long as you remain with a pure soul, you will not taint that energy. If you become corrupted, the energy will become evil."

"I... see. What if someone tries to use my energy for their own purposes? I mean like... another person like Naraku might..."

"They will not be able to, unless you agree to help them."

"Well... can I use these powers?"

"...Well, not really. But you can draw on the energy."

"I don't understand."

"You see, having this power will not give you any specific power. You can draw energy from it, if you are tired, for instance. You can use it as an energy source."

"I'm... still confused."

The voice sighed. "Alright. Let's say you learned how to heal someone else's wounds. You can draw on the energy to heal, and it will increase the amount that you can heal."

"Oh. So... like, if I'm shooting an arrow infused with miko energy, I can draw on the energy to use?"

"Yes. Speaking of miko powers..."

Kagome blanched. "I still have them, right?"

"Don't worry, you still have them. Of course, it's probably because of the energy source that you do."

"Oh."

"Well, that's it. If you're still confused, I think you can contact me in your dreams..." the voice began to fade. Kagome felt herself suddenly floating upwards.

"What should I call you?" Kagome shouted out.

"Call me... Midoriko."

.: End Dream :.

Opening her eyes, Kagome looked around. So it was real... she really was a wolf demon now!

Suddenly, someone called out her name.

"Kagome? You're over here aren't y..." Kouga's voice trailed off as she saw her.

Or, her new form, to be precise.

====================

Saki: Ah yes! Finally... Kag-chan is now a wolf demon!

Kagome: I have a feeling some people are gonna be really pissed about this...

Saki: Yeah, some people might be. But you know, I said a long time ago, this is a Kagome/Kouga fanfic... and unless people don't read the author's note at the beginning and end... then you probably wouldn't know. So, I'm telling you all - **READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES**!!

Kouga: You'll be missing out if you don't...

Tanoshii: Yup yup!

Saki: o.O How'd you get here?

Tanoshii: Umm... I dunno. I did. And now I'm staying... I'll be tagging along with every fic! Haha!

Saki: - -;; Indeed... ::sigh::

Tanoshii: What now?

Saki: I'm sad.

Inu-Yasha: Yes, you are sad.

Saki: . No. As in I'm feeling down.

Kagome: ...why?

Saki: A bunch of Maiden of the Moon's fics were deleted from ff. net !! ::Wail::

Tanoshii: ::Pat pat:: At least they're on mm. org.

Saki: Yeah I guess... oh well... ::sigh::. Don't forget to review... and IY/Kag fans: Please, try not to bite my head off. x.X This story is a K/K fic, and well... I said so before... and yes, I know how the summary does say it's a triangle... it still pretty much is. But you know... Kouga gets Kagome in the end. I know, I know... Kagome is Inu-Yasha's, but I mean... come on... it's always Kag/Inu/Kik, so a little bit of Kou/Kag/Inu doesn't hurt, right? n.n

Tanoshii: Yup yup. So review!! xD

Saki: o.O What she said. Oh, by the way... 'ookami' means wolf! xD


	11. Brother's Warning

Yay!! Rejoice, I updated!! xD

::Silence::

... Err... I guess not... anyway...

Thanks for everyone who reviewed!! I can't believe I have over 280 reviews!! If you guys can help me break 300, I'll update really, really soon!! ;) And I mean... soon.

Yeah, I know I'm bribin' ya... but... hey, it's win-win, isn't it? Hehe...

You know you wanna!!

Question Replies:

_Couldn't you shorten the A/Ns at the beginning and end? They're taking up most of the chapter_. - Umm... yeah, I'll try -.-;;, but I might not succeed... I'll just... shorten/cut off my rambling, I guess.

_Does Kagome have a tail or any markings?_ - Ah! Good point! Well, I'm describing Kag's appearance again this chapter... but, yeah she has a tail, but no markings. Nope... the markings are Sess and Inu's trademark... inu youkai! xD

_What's with you and cliffhangers?_ - ... -.-;; Umm... I guess I just can't help myself... they're really fun to write, and since you kind of stop at a high point of tension, it keeps readers coming back... ;). Lol... oh well, this chapter isn't a cliffie.

_I thought you were going to put Sesshy-kun in the story?_ - ::Sigh:: Yes, I know. Sessh comes in this chapter... I'm quite sure I said so last chapter. ::Frown:: ...lest you didn't read the A/Ns? Oh well... yeah, Sesshy makes his entry this chappie!! xD

_... I just don't get the dream._ - Err... yeah. It's confusing. -.-;; But, when Kag-chan and San-chan and houshi-sama and Shippo-chan meet, we're going to hear another explanation... so it should be cleared up then. n.n;;

_Make Kouga kiss Kags!!_ - Haha... I'm way ahead of you on that one... ;D

_...make Inu kill Kikyo!!_ - n.n;; Umm... I'll see where my mind takes me on that one. Maybe, maybe not.

Yup yup... that's it! Now, go enjoy the chapter! xD

Disclaimer: No.

&

**Trust and Betrayal**

**Chapter Eleven: Brother's Warning**

&

&

&

&

Kouga had been searching for Kagome for the past 20 minutes or so.

'Where is she?! Where could she have gone to?'

He walked around the place, trying to sniff her out. Finally, he caught a whiff of the scent of sakura and lavender mixed with the scent that could only be Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kouga called out, while stepping through the forest brush. "You're over here aren't y..."

He trailed off when he saw the scene displayed before his eyes. Not only was Kagome quite nude and in the middle of the hot spring, she was...

... Demon. Wolf demon. Kouga gawked at her. Her hair was longer, and sort of fanned out at the bottom, her eyes were a lighter blue and a little more grayish, her eyelashes were thicker and longer, she had fangs and claws, and her ears were pointed. A black tail could be seen, part of it submerged under the water. Her skin was unblemished, and elegantly pale, but not horribly so. The heat and steam from the hot spring had flushed her skin lightly, tinting her cheeks pink as well.

Kagome's eyes widened. Her face went from light pink to a full-blown, bright magenta.

"Aiiiieeee!!!! Get out of here!! Hentai!!!"

She covered her chest with one arm, and with the other, she grabbed her value-size bottle of conditioner and chucked it with all her might at Kouga's head.

Now, as she had new demon abilities, her aiming was much more accurate, and her throwing much more powerful.

The bottle of conditioner collided into the side of Kouga's head with such force, he was nearly knocked over.

"Get out of here!!!!!" Kagome screeched. Even her voice had changed. It had gotten a bit lower than her usual soprano-alto, and much louder.

Her shouts and screams echoed through the forest as Kouga made a mad dash away from the hot spring area while holding his aching head.

-&-

"Sugoi..." Kyoko mumbled.

The female demons watched as Kagome bickered with Kouga.

"What do you mean, you didn't know the hot springs where there?! You should know the area where you live!"

"This is the female side! And you know that they," Kouga gestured at the group watching the argument, "wouldn't let me over here anyway!"

"That's just an excuse! You couldn't sniff out the water?! Hear it?! You're demon, aren't you?!"

"Well, yeah but-- "

"But nothing! I have every right to call you a pervert and take back the rest of the Pocky I gave you."

Tanoshii sweatdropped.

Kouga blushed slightly. "I... I was too wrapped up in your scent to notice the water, ok?!"

A thick blanket of silence fell upon them. Somewhere in the cave, a mouse squeaked.

Kagome's cheeks were tinged red. She nodded once.

More silence passed. Kouga smirked. "Does this mean I get to keep the Pocky, then?"

Kagome whapped him playfully. "Kouga no baka."

-&-

"Inu-Yasha," Kikyo half-whined and half-yelled. "Must we stay in the wild for the night again? I really do miss staying indoors, you know."

Inu-Yasha just nodded. "Fine... we can stay at an inn if you want."

"But I don't have any money! I am a miko! We don't carry any--"

Something started to break.

"Then what are you complaining about?! If you don't have any money, we can't stay at any inn, so we'll just have to spend the night outside!"

Kikyo glared at him. "I refuse to stay outside one more night."

Inu-Yasha threw his hands up into the air. "What do you suggest then?"

"I don't know! You do something about it!"

That was it. He exploded.

"ME?! Me?! You want me to do something about it! My ass! Even if I fucking tried to you think anyone would listen to a hanyou like me? What's your problem?! Just deal with the wild!"

Kikyo was so taken aback she couldn't even reply.

"And it's YOU who keeps on insisting we travel, and I have no clue WHY. I thought you just wanted to find a place to settle down?!"

The miko opened her mouth to speak, but Inu-Yasha suddenly tensed. His ears perked up, and he seemed to be listening intently. Abruptly, he whirled around. Moments later, Sesshoumaru appeared from the brush. Rin and Jaken could be seen in the background, arguing over something.

"Sesshoumaru," Inu-Yasha spat.

"Hello to you too, Inu-Yasha." Sesshoumaru remarked coldly. He gave a quick glance at Kikyo, and then frowned slightly.

"Ho? Where have your other human friends gone to?"

At this comment, Inu-Yasha stiffened quite noticeably. "That's none of your business!" He snarled at the older full demon.

However, Sesshoumaru pressed on. "Did they abandon you? Finally realized that you're nothing but a worthless half-breed?"

Inu-Yasha looked livid. He was ready to lunge at Sesshoumaru, but his next sentence made him freeze.

"Or did you trade them away for this dead woman?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru. (A/N: Personally, I don't even think she deserves to look at him... Eyes off, Kikyo! No looking at Sesshy-sama!!)

"You..." Inu-Yasha started. "How did you know?"

"Oh? So it's true?"

The inu hanyou glared at his older brother. "I never said it was, did I?"

Sesshoumaru eyed him disdainfully. "Pathetic."

"You keep your big mouth shut!!" Inu-Yasha roared at him.

"You cannot even keep your human wench. While you're off playing with this dead woman, who knows what may be happening to your other friends? Who they may be with?"

Inu-Yasha became silent, and looked away from Sesshoumaru to stare at the ground. Once again, a tidal wave of guilt washed over Inu-Yasha. After all, he had sworn he'd always protect Kagome...

When he lifted his head to yell at Sesshoumaru again... he was already gone, leaving Inu-Yasha very confused, and feeling very, very guilty.

-&-

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Kouga asked the newly transformed wolf-girl next to him.

Kagome nodded. The two of them were sitting on the rock beside the waterfall. She had changed out of her school uniform (the skirt was too short, now that her legs were longer), and was wearing a simple white dress.

"I've been thinking things over..." Kagome started. "And... well, I've decided that if Inu-Yasha can get over me like that, I can forget about him too."

Kouga watched her carefully. "Forget? I don't think you can forget about him that easily."

"Well... true," Kagome winced. "But... I can move on. I won't just forget my feelings for him, and he will always be a very special person to me..."

She stopped. For a moment, all could be heard was the crashing of the waterfall.

Kagome pulled her knees up her chest. "But... I've grown to love someone other than him. I've grown to love them very, very much."

Kouga's heart was pounding in his chest. Sure, he had always called her his woman, but his mind was mostly filled with doubt. But now... she truly loved him? Was this person she was talking about him?

"Oh?" That was all the wolf prince could manage.

Kagome turned to face him and nodded. The two stared into each other's eyes, before Kagome started to lean in. She closed her eyes, and gently pressed her lips against Kouga's.

It all happened so quickly. As soon as Kagome had kissed him, Kouga grabbed her waist and kissed her back. Kagome sighed contently and wrapped her arms around his neck.

-&-

"Okay, it started out really cute, but now that's just..."

"Shh! Quiet, moron!!"

"Don't you 'shh' me, Kushi!"

"Shut up, Tanoshii! You want them to hear us?!"

"I don't even think they'd be able to hear us!"

"Baka!! They're demons too!"

"Don't call me baka, baka!"

"Baka!!"

"Baaakaa!!!"

"Baaaakaaaaa!!"

-&-

Finally, the two broke apart. Kagome lay in Kouga's embrace.

"Kagome?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Did you... did you change... for me?"

"Yes."

"...I really love you, you know?" Kouga grinned at her. Kagome smiled back.

"I love you too," she said, kissing him again.

Inu-Yasha lay sprawled out a tree branch. Kikyo was off to who-knows-where. Maybe she was taking a piss in the bushes. Whatever... he wasn't concerned about her... at the moment, anyway.

Had Sesshoumaru been trying to tell him something? Was something going on? It wasn't like Sesshoumaru to drop to visit. And since Naraku had already been defeated, and the Shikon was comple—

...the Shikon.

Could it be something to do with the Shikon jewel? After all, Kagome had run off that time, and she had been carrying the Shikon. And that had been the last time he saw her. Hopefully, she was still ok.

But... what the hell had Sesshoumaru been talking about when he said 'who they may be with'?

Miroku and Sango were probably still together, along with Shippo and Kirara. Kagome... maybe she went home?

Inu-Yasha was starting to see Sesshoumaru's point. And the results his thoughts came to weren't very pleasant.

-&-

"Congrats, Kagome!"

That was the first thing that Kagome heard as soon as she stepped into the caves. All the wolf-girls had cheered, surprising her and also scaring her somewhat.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered.

Kyoko clapped Kagome on the back. "You know... you and Kouga finally, officially becoming a 'thing'."

"Yeah!" Tanoshii piped up. "And with you kissing Kouga and--"

She was bopped over the head by Kushi. "Baka!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How do you guys know all this?"

A nervous silence passed. One of the baby wolves sneezed.

"Err..." they all said at the same time.

Kagome scanned the crowd, giving everyone scrutinizing looks.

"It was them!!" All of them shouted at the same time, simultaneously pointing at Tanoshii and Kushi.

"Oh?" Kagome said, and smirked. "Well then..."

The accused demons twitched.

"Uuhhhh..."

& & & & & & & & & & & & &

Saki: Nyahaha!! I wonder what kind of punishment Tanoshii and Kushi shall go through... ::madly scribbles something on a notepad::

Tanoshii: ... I don't like that laugh.

Kagome: Well, yeah, you shouldn't.

Tanoshii: Thanks, you make me feel so much better.

Kouga: ::Dreamy smile plastered on his face::

Inu: ::Trying to attack Kouga, being held back by the collar by...::

Sess: Stay, you mutt.

Kikyo: Unhand him!

Kagome: ::Eyebrow twitches:: You... ::Kicks Kikyo::

Kikyo: x.X

Saki: ::Looks up from notepad:: ...I know I had an important announcement to make, but I don't remember what.

Everyone: ::Face fault::


	12. Her True Colours

::Sobs:: I'm so, so sorry! I hate myself!! I know, I'm such a bad author!! ::Cries::

But... please forgive me anyway!! And please, try not to kill me... because eventually, I will finish this story (and all my other ones)! Eventually.

I do have a good reason though. I've got a lot of homework. -.-; In my opinion, it's a total shitload (it probably is, to other people as well... lazy people, anyway). I have no idea how I'm going to survive later on in the year, but... wish me luck! But it's a really good school, and the people there are really nice (the History teacher has a really short temper, though), and... yeah!

Anyway... two people pointed out that adding author's notes as an entry was not allowed.

I know.

However, I think there was a little confusion. An 'entry' is a whole new story type of thing. They don't mean a single chapter OF a story. Posting an A/N as a chapter isn't prohibited. Either way, I'll just delete the A/N after I post this... better safe than sorry. :)

Everything ok there?

And yes, someone said my author's notes at the beginning and end of the story are too long... I know, I know... I try to make them shorter, I really do... but there's a lot that needs to be said! And don't just tell me to write longer chapters, because I can't do that. I'd lose interest in the story, and updates could take up to several months. I don't think you want that.

Now, I got this review... I don't think this person was trying to flame me or anything, but I was rather offended by the review:

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE SO EVIL! HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVIT, RIGHT THERE! JUST FOR THE RECORD THE CLIFFIES ARE GETTIN' OLD! UPDATE VERY, VERY, VERY SOON, AND I JUST MIGHT FORGIVE YOU. AND YOU HAD BETTER OBEY ME! I'M THE GODDESS OF THE MOON HERE! AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW... ::BOW DRAWS BOW, RELEASES ARROW, THUD:: GETTING A MENTAL PICTURE? SO SAVE US BOTH THE TROUBLE AND JUST UPDATE REALLY SOON. OK?

Yeah... Umm... I'm glad this person likes my story, but... the all-caps was pretty annoying. I mean, IF SOMEONE ALWAYS TYPED LIKE THIS, DON'T YOU THINK IT WOULD PISS YOU OFF? It sure pisses me off. Secondly, I am aware that the cliffhangers are getting old, but I just explained why I use them in the last chapter!! And I don't see how if I updated, this person would forgive me. What did I do wrong? I apologize, I'm probably being mean right now, but keep in mind that I have a life!!! As much as I would want it to, my life does not revolve around my computer 24/7. Authors put in a lot of effort to please themselves and their readers. Please, appreciate it. Heaven knows that I could save my own time and energy if I just gave up on fanfiction. But, since I love all you people out there, I keep writing.

Now, after that really, really long A/N (sorry!), I present to you: the actual twelfth chapter!!

-

Disclaimer: Nope.

**- - - - - - - **

**Trust and Betrayal**

**Chapter Twelve: Her True Colours**

**- - - - - - - **

- -

- -

- -

"You sure were gone for a long time," Kagura drawled when Sesshoumaru entered the palace.

"That is the welcome back I get?" Sesshoumaru asked, arching an eyebrow.

Kagura smirked and rolled her eyes. "Anyway... how'd it go?"

Sesshoumaru sat down on the cushioned floor. A maid came in and brought tea. With practiced grace, she set down two teacups, filling both cups. Then, she left, closing the sliding door gently as she did.

"Well, my pathetic brother definitely is with that dead miko Kikyo. Hopefully he will be thinking about what I told him... but then again, he is quite idiotic... even very obvious, straightforward hints he might not understand." Sesshoumaru said as he sipped his green tea.

Kagura nodded, taking a sip of her tea and finding it too hot.

"Of course, other than that, Jaken was a twit and Rin was hungry."

"Oh, stop complaining. You were the only one that could have gone, anyway. I mean, wouldn't you think it'd be strange if I went and told Inu-Yasha?"

"We could have done nothing at all, as it is none of our business."

"Hey! It's not my fault I hear almost everything that gets carried on the breeze!! And besides, I find it rather amusing to see this unfold" Kagura trailed off and leaned against Sesshoumaru.

"I am quite sure they are more amusing things to do."

A brief silence passed.

"...you're right! Let's spar!"

Sesshoumaru looked at his wife strangely.

- -

"...I cannot believe we have to do this."

"It's entirely your fault!!"

"My fault?! It's you who wanted to spy on them!"

"Yeah right!! You're the one who dragged me into it! Now look what you've gotten us into!"

"Yes!! Yes, look at what you've got us into!"

"Not me! You!"

"Exactly! You!! It's because of you we have to lip-sync that... song!!"

"...what's the song called, anyway?"

"Umm... I'm not sure."

"Alright, guys!!" Kagome's voice suddenly rang out. All the wolves, male and female, were gathered outside. From her backpack, she extracted a portable boombox, and two sheets of paper.

Walking up to Tanoshii and Kushi, she handed each one of the papers.

"Here're the lyrics to the song."

"Lyrics?"

"The words."

"Oh..."

"Wherever, Whenever by..."

"Sha-kee-ra?"

"Shakira. This song is... well known in my time." Kagome explained. "Just... mouth the lyrics along"

And with that, Kagome started the music

...let the embarrassment unfold.

- -

"Our punishment is over, right?" Tanoshii asked, still red in the cheeks.

Kagome grinned as much more evil ideas ran through her head. "Maybe"

Kushi buried her face in her hands. "Gods, no"

"I could make you dance too... or I could-- "

Tanoshii's eyes widened. "No!!"

Kouga chuckled.

- -

"No, Kikyo... I'm tired."

"But we have to keep going! We're almost at the village--"

"NO!! I said no!"

"Don't yell at me!" Kikyo spat.

"Then why are you yelling at me?!" Inu-Yasha roared back.

The two had been traveling in silence after the encounter with Sesshoumaru. Inu-Yasha had been pondering over what Sesshoumaru had said. Just what had Sesshoumaru been trying to say? And since when did he start popping up and delivering confusing messages? Inu-Yasha was indeed, confused... and worried, to say the least.

"Gods, I've had enough of your bitching!" Inu-Yasha muttered as he suddenly jumped up and leapt away, ignoring Kikyo's shouts for him to get back.

Rapidly, he raced through the forest. Over the treetops, the leaves and branches of one tree stood out: Goshinboku. Kaede's village was near

Deciding he'd pay the old woman a visit, Inu-Yasha turned sharply. Heaven knows he'd rather have the old woman's company than Kikyo's right now

- -

"Inu-Yasha?" Kaede stared at the hanyou with surprised eyes.

"Keh... yeah, it's me." Inu-Yasha scoffed, rolling his eyes and plopping down onto the floor.

"What brings you here? Are the rest not with you?"

"...Kikyo drove them away."

Kaede suddenly grew silent. She set down the cup of tea she had been sipping.

"And you did not?"

Inu-Yasha turned to Kaede sharply. "What? What did you say?"

The aged miko gazed at him, her wisdom shining through plainly and honestly. "And you did not? I'm sure you are at fault as well."

The half dog demon said nothing.

"Let me tell you something, Inu-Yasha. One who truly loves another will give them everything they have, and expect nothing in return."

Inu-Yasha didn't see how that connected with anyway, but he stared at the floor. '...expect nothing in return?'

"Only true love is selfless, Inu-Yasha. If you truly do love someone, you will suffer any amount of pain for them. Love is an undying emotion"

'Undying emotion...? Only true love is selfless...?' Inu-Yasha thought. His eyes widened as Kagome's image appeared before him.

"Ugh!!" Inu-Yasha stumbled back.

Kaede looked at him curiously. "What is the matter?"

"I... I swear I just saw Kagome!!"

"...you must be hallucinating. Perhaps you have a fever...?"

"I am not sick!" Inu-Yasha barked at Kaede.

The miko said nothing, only picked up her tea and sipped it. Then she brought it down slightly. "Indeed, you are not... your soul may be trying to tell you something. Perhaps you should go and find Kagome...?"

He got up quickly and silently, heading out the door.

"But remember this Inu-Yasha... no matter what, Kikyo is not what she used to be."

Inu-Yasha stood rigid.

- -

Kikyo smirked as she made her way to Kaede's hut. Inu-Yasha was obviously there.

"Today, I will get my revenge, Inu-Yasha..."

- -

The two stayed in silence.

"I know," Inu-Yasha finally spoke. "I know."

Suddenly, Kikyo burst through the door-flap.

"Inu-Yasha... I'd like to speak to you in person." She beckoned for him to follow. At first, he did not move, but turned his head to Kaede. The old woman merely sipped her tea.

Finally, Inu-Yasha went with her, but kept is guard up, keeping Kaede's advice in mind. 'Kikyo is not what she used to be.'

They made their way through the forest, until they reached Goshinboku. Inu-Yasha gazed up at the leafy branches. So many memories... so much had happened... right here... at the Goshinboku

"Inu-Yasha... I'd... like to say that I'm sorry" Kikyo began.

The half-demon was so shocked that these words were coming out of her lips, that he didn't notice her grip on her bow.

"I'm sorry that..."

Suddenly, Kikyo drew an arrow and pointed it at Inu-Yasha.

"I'm sorry that I never killed you earlier!!"

She spat the words out, full of anger and hatred. Her expression was one of rage as well.

Inwardly, Inu-Yasha almost sighed. "Kikyo... why?"

The miko's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Why? You have the nerve to ask me why?"

"Yes. Why do you still hate me?"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed further. "Why do I hate you? Because you killed me!"

"But I didn't!! Naraku killed you! He took on our forms and turned us against each other. I didn't kill youâ€ I would never have!"

"Silence!" Kikyo yelled. "Indeed, he took on our forms – but shouldn't you have trusted me enough to know that I would never try to-- "

"Gods, Kikyo, don't even get there about me not trusting you! You should have trusted me to know that I would never even attempt to hurt you!" Inu-Yasha shook his head. "Kikyo, you're not thinking straight right now. Why don't you just calm down, and we'll just-- "

"I will not calm down!" Kikyo glared at him. "I will not clam down until I have killed you!"

She released her arrow. However, learning from experience, Inu-Yasha dodged... just barely. The arrow grazed his arm slightly.

Acting quickly, Inu-Yasha jumped and grabbed Kikyo's bow, breaking it in half.

"You bastard!" Kikyo screamed.

"Kikyo... just stop. Maybe we were never meant to be."

These words seemed to have its effect. Inu-Yasha continued.

"If we had truly loved each other, I don't think it would have ended this way..."

Kikyo was silent. Then she spoke, her voice only at a whisper. "Then, if it was not love, what was it?"

"I believe that both of us were lonely. We wanted someone who could keep us company, and be able to listen to our troubles. Maybe the whole 'me-turning-human' thing was just... too sudden. I don't think I would have been ready, anyway. I like my powers..." Inu-Yasha took a deep breath. "And... I know Kagome likes them too."

Kikyo looked away. "So... you never loved me, but you love my reincarnation?"

"Please don't call her your reincarnation. Yes, I do love Kagome. She accepts me for who I am, and loves me unconditionally. While you wanted me to become human, she loves me as a half-demon, as a human, and as a full demon. And she also finds my ears very cute."

At this, Kikyo's lips turned up slightly. "They are rather cute."

Inu-Yasha grinned at her. "Now the old Kikyo is coming back."

"I guess... I was being really selfish, wasn't I?" Kikyo said. Inu-Yasha nodded slowly. "But... honestly, I just wanted to be together... but now that I see the truth..." She sighed. "I guess I'll be going to hell alone."

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. "What? You're leaving?"

"Yes... I don't belong among living beings. I'm dead, remember?" She spoke softly.

He was silent for a moment, before advancing and then embracing Kikyo.

Kikyo was shocked at first, but then returned the gesture.

"Is it... possible for you to visit?" Inu-Yasha mumbled, inhaling her scent.

"Perhaps," Kikyo replied simply. "Maybe in another form, I will be able to."

The two broke away.

"Well... I guess this is farewell."

Inu-Yasha nodded. "It is..."

Kikyo smiled at him one last time. Then, a strong gust of wind picked up, forcing Inu-Yasha to close his eyes and turn away.

When the wind died down and he looked back, Kikyo was gone.

She had finally, after all this time, found her peace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saki: Once again, sorry...

Kagome: ::Pats Saki on the back:: It's ok...

Saki: Please review... ToT


End file.
